


The Garden of Temptations.

by Crowley_Kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bad Pick-Up Lines, Beelzebub - Freeform, Biting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has All the Genders (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Crowley is hoarding all the genders, Crowley purrs, Crowley purrs. that's my headcanon.no idea why., Crowley wants to go full domestic, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Domesticity, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Frottage, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Hemipenes, Homophobia, Intercrural Sex, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out in the Bentley (Good Omens), Marriage Proposal, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Overstimulation, Quote: Ngk (Good Omens), Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Scene Gone Wrong, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), Sexual Harassment, Shapeshifting, Shower Sex, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Stargazing, Sub Drop, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), aziraphale is a very fine kinky bitch, beelzebub is sort of on their side, post sex trauma, serpent form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: living in Soho has its advantages. a new shop opening nearby is the perfect opportunity for a couples shopping spree.Work in Progress.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 120
Kudos: 166





	1. Eves request.

The First Aziraphale knew of the new shop in his vicinity was when a familiar face came into the bookshop. She looked around, her funky pixie cut a riot of bright, unnatural colours, framing a particularly impish face.

"Mr Fell? Hi, are you in?" Aziraphale recognised the young lady as the daughter of the woman that ran the delightful cake shop down the road. She often helped out there, and was always friendly, with a side order of playful banter. She looked around in wonder at the shop. She'd no idea how grand the interior would be. how opulent and ostentatious.

"Ah, my dear Eve! How lovely to see you. Is there anything I can help you with today, or is this a social visit?"

"Wow. this is all original to the shop right?" He beamed. the shop was like an extension of himself, and the praise was warmly received.

"why yes, dear. All original features. It's lovely, isn't it? I do love the way the light falls in the atrium. There's a leaded glass dome, you see." he pointed upwards. she craned her neck, her jaw falling slack in wonder. " and my gentleman friend made me a rooftop garden up there too. It's absolutely beautiful. But I don't expect you came here to talk about vintage decor"

"Funny thing is, Mr Fell.... well that's exactly why I AM here. ... I'm taking over the old newsagents place, and opening a shop myself." She felt a little awkward, telling the details to such a fastidiously formal character, but she didn't expect he'd be shocked, being that he'd worked so long in Soho. "It's..... a fairly typical establishment for Soho, but I want it to be luxurious and sensual, rather than seedy. I know some of the books must have been here for years, and I know it wasn't uncommon for bookshops to have...a selection of pictures for their more ...."

"Erotic photographic images for the discerning gentleman customer, by appointment only." He said smiling. "Well, I've not been asked about those for ages. I do have a collection, not for sale, not anymore, but I would be happy to make you copies if you would like. " He strode over to the office and pulled out a box, spreading the images over the table. "Quite tame by todays standards, but they do have a certain charm. Do have a browse, I can have you copies made. My gift for the new shop. "

"Oh, This one is particularly lovely" She said lifting one of a slender, pale-skinned woman whose small, high breasts were exposed, while her vulva was hidden by the coils of a large boa constrictor draped around her hips and shoulders. in one hand she held an apple, her strong features partially hidden behind tumbling waves of glossy hair.

"Yes..." His eyes were misty " She is VERY lovely, isn't she? This one is my favourite. I must have her framed. I've just never got round to it. Would you like a copy of this one?"

"I would love her to have pride of place in my shop" She breathed. "She's absolutely perfect. " She selected a few others, but "Eve and the Serpent" outshone them all. When she had made her selection, Aziraphale promised to have them scanned and brought round to the cake shop.


	2. the grand opening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley attend the grand opening. they have a lovely time.  
> crap summary. bad KITTY! but what more to say.

The invite landed on the doormat some months later, all gilded, crisp and formal, addressed to "Mr Fell and Companion" announcing the grand opening of Soho's newest establishment. The Garden of Temptations. On the back a handwritten note.

_Mr Fell. thank you so much for the help with decor. You and your friend would be more than welcome to visit with us during our opening event. I would love for you to see how beautiful the photographs look in situ, especially Eve and the Serpent. You will see from the name why she was so perfect. Hope to see you soon._   
_sincerely. Eve._

Aziraphale took a deep breath. He had mentioned to Crowley that they should shop for toys together, and he looked forward to the opening event.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the day came, he stepped out to join the queue waiting for the shop to open. The sign featured a black serpent coiled around a red apple, which made them both smile. Little Eve, a proud beaming smile on her face, cut the red bondage rope that they had chosen in place of a ribbon, and as the guests went in, each was given a goodie bag and a glass of bubbly. He looked around appreciatively. It was indeed very tastefully decorated, with the black and white photographs in gold, ornate frames, against a luxurious wallpaper, featuring foliage, flowers, birds, even rats and snakes amongst the abundant plant life.

There were lush ferns, glossy greenery and succulents in pots. Comfortable chairs in little alcoves, for individual consultations.

And there she was. Eve and the Serpent. Reprinted life-sized, and framed in a free-standing full-length mirror frame, flanked by artificial apple trees. Aziraphale swallowed hard. Crowley followed his gaze, startled a little and then regained his composure, in a moment so brief that no one but his Angel would have noticed his momentary loss of cool.

"You do ONE days life modelling, and it follows you around for centuries" He whispered wryly. Aziraphale blushed pink. "You did know... didn't you? That was me?"

"Of course I did, dear boy. There's a reason it's my favourite. You make a very striking woman"

"I didn't think you were into that?"

"Well, it's not ABOUT the shape, is it, or what parts someone has. I..... I do PREFER men, I always have. You know that. But I LOVE you, and I would love you whatever you wore under your clothes." Crowley pondered. letting his eyes wander over the image he hadn't seen in so many years.

"I think there's a certain lady that might want to share your bed later, if you'd like to try it, with a woman"

"Only if that woman is you, beloved"

Amid the bustle of well-dressed guests, they wandered the shelves. Aziraphale pondering some of the more unusual contraptions. This was a whole world he'd never explored. He gazed in wonder at a display of beautiful glass dildos, patterned inside like beautiful marbles, or paperweights. such craftsmanship. Why, these were so pretty you wouldn't hide them away under the bed. He knew he should definitely like to buy one, and promised a return during shopping hours.

"MR FELL! So glad you could make it!" Said an eager voice, the colourful pixie of a woman bouncing ever. "Isn't it beautiful!"

"Yes, my dear, very tasteful, very elegant, and very sensual" She clocked his companion.

"And Mr Crowley! I didn't know you two knew each other. are you...?"

"An item, yes."

"Well, now I see why that photo was your favourite. Similar features. " She babbled happily. "So. let me know if there's anything I can help you gentlemen with. Mum made the cake, do help yourself to a slice, it's apple and cinnamon, of course. The photos really do look lovely, don't they?" Aziraphale nodded fondly. "Well, I have more schmoozing to do, but do enjoy the party, I'll have them top up your glasses."

"Thank you so much for inviting us. I was hoping to learn more about this sort of thing, we will have to visit soon, to shop. Although I don't know where to start, but it's very exciting. " She smiled fondly, indicating they follow her to the bookshelves

"Well, seeing as you helped me out so kindly, and you are a lover of books, and not sure where to start, this is a gift from me to you" She handed over a glossy volume, its title proudly announcing it to be the ultimate guide to spicing things up in the bedroom. "This might give you some ideas for where to start, and if you see anything you might be interested in, I can advise you further on the products. Do enjoy your goodie bags. She gave Aziraphale a light hug and air-kissed, before circulating among the assorted hordes. Crowley leaned against a pillar, smirked. Things were going to get even more fun. He'd peeked in the goodie bags. He had plans for the soft red ropes, the blindfold, the little bullet vibrator. He looked forward to arranging a meeting with both Eve AND the Serpent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the wallpaper I had in mind  
> http://www.copperline.co/back-to-nature/


	3. goodie bags.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley leave the party, and try out some of the contents of their goodie bags.  
> light bondage, a little playful roughing up.

After numerous glasses of prosecco, which certain guests had ensured didn't run out all evening, regardless of the fact the bottles kept coming from the same crate of 12, several slices of very delicious cake, and a thoroughly enlightening browse of the sensual emporium, Crowley made their excuses and supported his giddily happy drunk Angel on the short walk back to the shop.  
When the cold air hit, Aziraphales head swam even more.  
  


"Oh, Crowley dear....it's all rather hit me at once, I must sober up...only a bit though" He pulled a face as he forced the alcohol out of his bloodstream.  
  


"Come on, Angel, let's get you back to bed." He said softly, fondly. Back in the bedroom, they explored their goodie bags. Crowley ran the rope through his long fingers. "I am particularly keen to try this" He whispered, voice low and husky. Aziraphale's eyes came into sharp focus, as his breath caught in his throat "Would you like to try?"  
  


"Yes..... please........" Crowley pushed Aziraphale back onto the bed, mounting his hips. With painful slowness, he unbuttoned his waistcoat, carefully setting aside the watch, tugged the hem of his shirt from his waistband. The Angel let his head fall back, eyes closed, lips parted, as those artistic fingers worked their way down. He let his arms fall behind him, above his head, so he could remove his cufflinks. the Demon took them from his hand as he did, and placed them on the bedside table. His eyes were soft. Indulgent. He could feel Aziraphale hardening against his thigh, where he sat. He took the soft rope and deftly worked it around his wrists, hooking the end over the bars of the bed, that were there now instead of the sturdy, ornately carved wood it usually had, he pulled gently, bringing his arms back over his head, laying light kisses, brushing his lips down the sensitive skin on the inside of those broad, strong forearms. Aziraphale breathed out slowly, almost prayerfully. 

"Please......" He drew his fingernails, feather-light down over the strong shoulders, the soft chest, watching the nipples rise into sensitive little peaks. with a flourish, he pressed the little bullet to his right nipple. The Angel's eyes opened, startled, "ooooohhhh, that feels..... strange.....Good strange....."

  
Crowley started to rock slowly, pushing his weight down against the wide hips beneath him, feeling the Angel get harder still, making him whimper at the friction. He trailed first his fingernails, and then the little bullet down the centre line of his chest, that soft, soft stomach, down to the fine line of pale curls that led to the waistband beneath him, where he kept the friction painfully slow, smiling wickedly as the Angel tried to raise his hips to grind back. He lightly slapped him on the cheek, delighted by the surprise and pink flush on Aziraphale's face.

"NO! ...... Don't fight it.........Don't make me tie your legs down too..... You're going to lie there, and you're going to come for me." Aziraphale became even more aroused, grinned wickedly. He struggled playfully against the ropes, feeling a sweet delicious burn on the fine skin of his wrists.

"UNHAND ME, YOU FIEND! The Archangels will hear of your treachery!" He said, as primly and indignantly as he could muster, biting back a giggle. Aziraphale tried once more to grind back, receiving a slap to the other cheek "HARDER!" He snarled, baring his teeth.

"FUCK, Angel? what's got into you?"

"I'm sorry dear, was that too much?" Crowley laughed softly, reaching for the rope from the other goodie bag.

"I don't think you could EVER be too much. You just surprise me sometimes..... you go too fast for me, Aziraphale" teased Crowley, trailing the second rope over the delightful torso before him. He looped it, and used the loop to whip at the soft flesh. Aziraphale's eyes closed, soft whimpers in time to the slaps. He strained at the tethers, Crowley rode him harder, the rough drag of the fabric of their trousers delicious.

Aziraphale's head fell back again, with a low animal moan, as he spilled over, a sticky, wet patch spreading on the front of the pale trousers. Crowley smiled smugly. He tugged at the trousers, pulling them down, and grinned wickedly, as he placed the little bullet between his lips. Aziraphale was hard again almost instantly, as Crowley's mouth travelled lower, the insistent buzz of the small vibrator getting closer.... closer.....


	4. learning the ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale had enjoyed the ropes. He decides to wake Crowley up for another round.

The following morning, Aziraphale arose early. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, put on a pot of tea, and pondered the sleeping demon. The sweet smile that danced over his lips. The tumble of red curls. He gently massaged at the sensitive pink lines that crisscrossed his own wrists. Oh, how he had loved the bite of them as he pulled against them. That tender heat where the ropes had dragged over the delicate skin of his wrists. Smiling far more wickedly than was proper for an Angel, he dressed, leaving his sleeves uncuffed.

He carefully gathered the two red ropes where they had fallen, grinning to himself. Crowley was a sound sleeper. Currently face down with his arms sprawled above his head and his face buried in the crease between the two downy pillows. He sat primly in the chair as he observed.

Then, he took up a rope. Deftly worked it about the wrists, as he was tied the night before. Carefully eyeing his body, the second rope was worked around his ankles.

Then he eased down on the bed.

"CROWLEY!" He whispered urgently. Crowley moaned softly. Content. Aziraphale positioned himself over the prone body and gathered his fingers in the russet waves, pulling hard. Crowley stirred and gasped. His body tightened when he realised the situation. Held face down, his throat exposed and pulled back. The vigorous tugs sent his nerve endings into overdrive. Aziraphale lightly worked his hands around that divine slender neck, smoothing over the jut of his adams apple. Cooing soft reassurances. "Check in with me, love?"  
  
"GREEN! Oh PLEEEASSE. ..... SO Fucking green for you right now" he thrust his hips back, seeking contact desperately.  
  
"HUSH NOW! ..... " Those elegant hands tangled in his hair once more. Gripping firmly until the serpentine squirming halted. Crowley was breathing hard, his pupils blown wide. He could feel that demonic heart, hammering in the thin cage of his narrow chest, where his other hand trailed lower. He tugged firmly, bringing Crowley up to his knees, drawing him further back, so those firm, round buttocks came to rest on his beautiful, long, feet. 

"yeeeeeeesssssss, you're going to be VERY good for me, Crowley. Do you think you can manage that?" he nodded eagerly, swallowing hard. Aziraphale pulled his head back further, so it lay over his own right shoulder. The angle creating a deep curve to that so so flexible demons spine. He lay his soft soft lips over the jumping pulse there, pressing his tongue between the pressure of his teeth.

  
Crowley whimpered wordlessly. Slowly Aziraphale dragged his teeth up and down that pale, tempting throat. From this angle, he could see Crowley was rock hard already, his long cock brushing his flat and angular belly. "Yes, you are VERY good, aren't you?... Look how hard you are for me....Your heart tells me everything I need to know. It feels like it wants to jump out of your chest and into mine." His fingers stroked through the blood red curls more gently now. Those fine, well manicured nails scratching deliciously light over his scalp.  
  
"Aaaaaaaangeeeell........" The moan was so low and delicious. He wanted to devour that pretty mouth and the arousing sounds that fell from those lips. He brushed his lips from the neck, over the jaw, and found the corner of his mouth. Crowley turned his head to meet the kiss, enjoying the delicious stretch in his spine the angle of the twist created. "oh FUCK, my love..... I don't know how much I can take..."  
  
"Amber?"  
  
"Nonononono. Green. I feel like I'm about to go off already.......So fucking hot for you, Angel...... ooooh fuck......."  
  
"Good boy.... You are going to hold off for me until I say you can come" That delicious dark edge to the fastidiously polite voice raised goosebumps on Crowley's bound forearms.  
  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCK!"  
  
"LANGUAGE!" Aziraphale admonished, feigning shock. Making Crowley's lip twist in amusement. "Now lean forward for me, there's a good boy" Crowley fell forward over his wrists, resting his weight on his forearms. He laughed with soft delight when he caught sight of their reflection in the dressing table mirror. Oh, he was thoroughly trussed up. This was going to be good. "You look so pretty" The Angel mused. "I'm going to very much enjoy having my way with you like this....I could keep you like this for days, you know." Crowley whined softly, sticking his arse out further. The binds at his ankles allowed him to widen his knees, presenting himself eagerly. "There's no rush....."  
  
"Please....please Angel...... touch me" Aziraphale sat back to admire his handiwork. He rolled his sleeves up slowly. Exposing his muscular forearms, knowing it drove Crowley wild, even just in normal activity. He met the eyes in the reflection, smirking happily. DAMN, Crowley loved him like this. So strong and confident. It made him feel so safe, let him let go utterly, and just experience everything. Every nerve heightened.

Aziraphale trailed kisses down the bumps of the spine, a firm hand to the back of Crowley's head, pushing him down to the pillow. He nosed between the swell of his buttocks, moaning softly, knowing the vibrations would feel wonderful. Crowley's answering moan already shook, his breath ragged, snatching little gasps of air. Air that was so charged with lust. He knew demons could sense lust. Crowley would be afloat in a sea of it right now. Aziraphale pressed his tongue flat and wide, dragging it wetly from the twitching perineum to the pucker before him. He reached for the lube. A few more slow, flat, achingly sensual licks, each ending in a little circle around his arsehole, before he pressed his lips firmly. His tongue poking and twisting eagerly.

"Fffffffuuuuuuuuuckziiiiiira......fuck fuck fuck." He drew his hands up those long thighs, squeezing the angles and planes of those slinky little hips. The anticipation was so close to pain. A deep, shuddering sigh of relief escaped his lips when the tongue was joined by a well-lubed finger, curving gently into him. the other hand tangled in his hair.  
  
  
"ooooohhh..... you're trembling so..... my dear one, do you need me to take it more slowly?" FUCK, he was wicked. He knew that's the exact opposite of what he wanted. He was going to draw him out until he became incoherent. FUCK, he already was. Fuckfuckfuck. Crowley, wide-eyed shook his head frantically. The head of blond curls bent back over his shaking arse. Crowley sobbed as that pink, sensual, tongue probed him wetly. Aziraphale's jaw moved as if he were chewing something delicious. The teeth were there. His soft lips. His questing tongue. His gentle, yet firm fingers. All he could do was whimper helplessly now. The Angel was so good at this.  
  
"Angel.....pleaaaaaaase" He managed to gasp out words. Begging shamelessly. "pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease......" The next finger joined it, Aziraphales mouth moved on, biting and licking at his lower back, the sensitive skin of his flanks.  
  
"So good, Crowley. You're so good for me. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk.....not that you're exactly talented at that now. " Crowley whined. A third finger eased in, making him shudder. "Yes.....so receptive.... So hot and ready for my hard, thick cock. .... Do you want it, my love? are you ready for it?"  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssss" Crowley thrashed under his firm hold, trying to thrust himself deeper on those skilled fingers. His fangs had lengthened, his eyes wide and serpentine. "I needyou, I needyouinsideme..... Angel......Angel, I'm close..... please...... " Aziraphale slowly eased his fingers out, giving them a little twist that made Crowleys face fall slack, gulping in shallow breaths. He slid his other hand down so both once more held him firmly by the hips. With his thigh, he nudged the long, slender legs a little further apart. Crowley raised up on his hands again, he heard Aziraphale unzipping his fly. Fuck, he was so close, and here he was virtually fully clothed.  
  
The pressure at his ring, as the hot, hard cock eased in. Crowley was trembling violently. "ziraphale, FUCK" He moaned. he heard the Angel's breath hitching as he seated himself fully. He paused there his breath coming hot and shallow. He took a long deep breath. Blew it out slowly to steady himself. Glancing back at the reflection, Crowley was struck by the beauty of him. His stormy blue eyes closed softly. His white teeth worrying at his lower lip. Little whimpers as he pulled back control. A few more deep, slow meditative breaths, and then he began to thrust. Sliding his hand up Crowley's spine again, pushing his shoulders down to the pillow. Crowley was sobbing with pleasure, tears streaked his face.  
  
"Crowley. Check in with me........" He nodded, finding it hard to form words. "Green?" he nodded again, emphatically.  
  
"Please...... pleaaaaaaaaase" the change in angle dragged out each delicious stroke over his prostate. The thrusts growing deeper, harder, more tantalisingly slow. " Please........Zira....I .......I need to....."  
  
"Ssssshhhhhhhh........shhhhhhh, my love.......Not yet..........Just be good for me a little longer......You're taking me so well........You feel so good around me..........." One hand snaked around his hips, taking his long cock lightly in hand "We're almost there, my sweetheart.......Hold just a little longer......"

Aziraphale was starting to lose rhythm "NOW! my love. Come for Me!" Crowley's release crashed around him, Aziraphale thrust through it, until the pulsing of his arse around him pushed him over. Aziraphale was almost knocked sideways from the impact of a mass of Black feathers unfolding, stretching wide. The wings twitched and Jerked, trembling as the demon trembled. the Angel fell forwards, spent, his fingers splaying into the feathers with a long, satisfied groan. He chuckled softly to himself. He loved it when he made Crowley lose control of his ethereal forms.  
  
"Fuuuuuuuuck, Angel...........Fuck."  
  
"Yes, I suppose that's accurate." He replied, his eyes twinkling as he rolled off, the ebony wing tucking aside to allow him to the bed, then folding over him like a soft blanket. "Thank you, dear..... do you need anything?" He shook his head. trying to regain composure.  
  
"Ssssssslllleeeeeeeeep" he hissed. curling close to his precious Angel, feeling sore, satisfied and safe. "That was.......amazing." Aziraphales fingers worked the knots loose and rubbed at the pink skin beneath the bonds.  
  
"There now...... " He lifted one wrist to his mouth. brushing the flushed skin with his lips. "kiss it better, my dear. I enjoyed that VERY much...... so good, Crowley. Such a sweet, dear boy." The Demon was already snoring softly. Exhausted, used and happy. Aziraphale smiled fondly and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to each eyelid. "Sleep well, beloved. I've got you.... I've got you...."


	5. Did it hurt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale waits for Crowley in a bar.
> 
> Content warning. Sexual harassment. PTSD. Homophobic language.

Aziraphale sat at the bar, lazily stirring his Bloody Mary, the perfect savoury mix of spice and tang, with the feathery leaved celery stick. He had a small board of antipasti in front of him. He took great delight in the thin, salty cured meats. The plump, meaty olives. The yeasty bread he could tear and dip into the little dish of olive oil, with the dark balsamic vinegar beneath. He had a book. Nothing too spectacular, just a simple little novel that was well received lately.

  
It took some time before he realised Crowley must be running late. He had been so engrossed in his nibbles, cocktails and book. So nice, sometimes, to sit alone in a bar and enjoy the world passing by. Crowley had promised him a surprise.

He checked his watch again, then his phone. No sign of any missed calls.

There were raised voices, and he turned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ava had been waiting some time. She idly caressed the stem of her Margarita, letting her narrow, flexible tongue, savour the salted rim of the glass. That wonderful combination of the agave, salt, lime and tequila. She sighed with satisfaction, letting her head fall back, exposing a long long pale throat. The red silk dress clung to her slight curves, and the cool glide of the fabric raised her nipples. She smiled to herself.

It had been too long. She bathed in the lust she could feel rolling off so many of the other patrons. Not that this was unusual. Not at all. But the flavour of that lust was different today. She was different today.

A group of men nearby had been glancing her way all evening. She knew she was beautiful and alluring. She had taken her time to make sure she was at her most enticing. Her blood red waves, she had pinned loosely at her nape, some tumbling loose over her bare shoulders. Her exposed collarbones. Her deeply scarlet lips were immaculate. High cheekbones. Lashes that brushed the back of her small, tinted glasses. Her legs were long and lean, muscularly shaped, exposed by the high slit of the dress. The Laboutins were quite the extravagance, but she could never resist that contrast of the red sole against the black snakeskin of the stilettoes.

She let her eyes wander, sitting back relaxed, when a delectably chubby, cherubic looking man with white gold curls sat at the bar, looking so out of place in his light, formal rather old fashioned clothes.

  
She leaned back, just watching. Watching as he smiled and joked politely with the barman. As he took out his little book, crossed his ankles, and savoured his Bloody Mary and platter of snacks. Why, she could watch him all day. His face so expressive.

One of the group of inebriated men grew bolder. staggered over.

"Did it hurt?" he slurred. His breath foul, like sour lager. A downmarket pub carpet, and an overfilled ashtray. Her lip curled in distaste. She ignored him. admiring her beautifully painted nails in a red so dark it was almost black. "HEY. HEY. ........DID IT HURT?" She turned, irritated.

"WHAT?!" She demanded, in a voice that was so musical, soft and beautiful. Laced with cold, lethal venom.

"When you fell from heaven, did it hurt?" The drunk fool persisted. Despite herself, tears stung her eyes. Her mind overwhelmed with the memory of the searing fire that burned but did not consume her. The screaming until her throat was raw, and still, she plummeted. It had felt like days. Weeks even. And then the impact, crushing every bone.

But the worst part. The great empty hole inside.

Unworthy.

Unloved.

Unwanted.

Cast aside.

Damned.

She turned tear pricked eyes to him.

"Why would you....? Of course it...." Her breath was ragged now, panicked. Trying to pull together some fragment of dignity. She knew this was not the way to respond to a cheesy and outdated chat up line. It wasn't the first time. She wished it was the last. The memory was always raw. Waiting to swoop in and violate her mind.

She felt hands on her firm, small buttocks, hands that swept lower between her thighs. Had she not been disarmed by the terrible attempt at flirtation, she would have found this the perfect act of temptation, leading to a possible rescue, but the memory of falling crushed her. One of the men pushed her to the wall, and she whimpered helplessly.

  
"Please.... stop" She whispered. The image of her wings aflame, burning until they were naked and blistered charred quills like broken spikes. Tears rolled down her face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" She snarled tearfully, her breath shallow and frantic. Cursing herself that after all this time, the trauma was still so raw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aziraphale turned. His emotions crashed when he took in the sight before him. A beautiful, long limbed, breathtaking woman with long, blood red hair. The three men that had her cornered. The hands that touched her as if they had the right to do so. The glisten of tears in her eyes.

He rose instantly from his stool and strode in, fiercely shoving the nearest man from her, his eyes blazing a deep, dark, stormy grey green.

"SHE SAID, LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"and what are you going to do, you fucking queer!" One of them spat back. "just cos you don't know how to fuck a bitch doesn't mean we don't"

"Look at his fucking clothes! it's not fucking Downton Abbey, mate"

Aziraphale drew himself up taller. Stared them down. A fierce fire in his eyes, as he angled his body protectively before her.

"The lady said to leave her alone, and you WILL do as she says"

"Or what? you'll BUM US?!" They laughed. Aziraphale smiled serenely. Cracked his neck with a casual flick. Then let a little of his ethereal self into the mortal plane. Wheels. Wheels with eyes. Blinding light. Just for the merest second, enough to terrify them. JUST enough they would always wonder if what they saw was real. They fell back. Then they ran.  
Aziraphale casually "blessed" them with lifelong impotence. He turned to the lady. Smiling gently.

"I'm so sorry my dear," He said kindly, looking into those beautiful golden eyes over the lenses "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you?" He smiled warmly. The woman smiled back. The lips curling in that delicious familiar way.

"Well....my hero. ....you must let me buy you a drink. At the very least. Dinner maybe?"

"Oh, that would be delightful" Aziraphale casually polished off what was left of his cocktail and nibbles, and the beautiful woman downed her cocktail. He offered her his arm and she took it. Taking up her small, snakeskin clutch in one hand, and settling a raven black-feathered shrug over her shoulders. Aziraphale let his eyes lazily take her in.

"Ava," she said, offering a long fingered, elegant hand. Aziraphale smiled

"Aziraphale Fell". He shook his head sharply to rebuke himself for using his chosen surname, under the circumstances. Her eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Well, Mr Aziraphale Fell, that's QUITE a mouthful. " She lightly bit her bottom lip, looking up through her long lashes into his eyes. He squirmed a little. "Mind if I call you Angel?" He blushed and shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went to a nearby family-owned Italian. The food was simple, giving the quality ingredients room to sing and dance on the palate. Sweet, sun-soaked tomatoes. Creamy mozzarellas. Rich pasta sauces. Complex pestos. Fresh fresh seafood. Salt and sharp parmesan. Black pepper that burned just a little, and Olive oil with such green intensity.

The lady, Ava, ate little, but savoured each bite, and watched him intently, a curl of a smile on her lips. They finished with a charmingly rustic tiramisu to share. Ava used her fork to lift each mouthful. The Angels soft, pink lips closed around each bite. His eyes would close. He would squirm a little in his seat.... then.... then the MOAN. FUCKING HELL!!

  
Ava scooped another forkful, lightly brushing it to his lips until they parted. It wasn't long until she was wet and wanting. All from seeing him eat a dessert. She adjusted her seat carefully, relishing the little twinges like tiny electric shocks. She'd forgotten how sensitive these things were. Bringing yet another forkful to his mouth. Oh, she could feed him over and over. The abandon he gave to every sensual pleasure. She hoped the next one would meet his expectations.

"Mr Fell," She said softly, reaching out to brush a little cream from his bottom lip. She brought her hand back and sucked the cream from her thumb. Aziraphale swallowed hard. "Thank you so much. You were my knight in shining armour tonight.... if you hadn't stopped them...." Her hand reached across the table and grasped his tight. "You are my hero" He blushed prettily. "I'm feeling rather afraid, after what happened. I ..... would you escort me home?......stay with me?" She breathed shyly.  
Aziraphale felt his blood going south, and he gulped and nodded.

She took a cab, giving an address in Camden. Aziraphale's eyebrows raised a little. Camden? When the taxi arrived, she took his hand. Led him to a door between two shops, leading to the flats above. On the doorstep, she warily pressed her red red lips to his. His breath quickened.

"Thank you, Mr Fell. I will feel safe with you here" She said softly. Up the stairs, she unlocked one of the flat doors. It opened onto a small but comfortable flat. The living room and kitchen were open plan. A more upmarket version of a bedsit, really. The room was feminine. Soft. Comforting. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom out the back. "Hold me tonight" She whispered urgently "Keep me safe"

Aziraphale took her angular jaw in his hand and laid his lips gently to hers. She whimpered, tangling her long long fingers in his soft curls, pulling him closer. He let his hands wander, moaning softly as his palm met the soft swell of her breast beneath the silk. He felt the nipple stand proud under his stroking thumb.

His warm hand swept down her hollow belly. Her little gasp as she brushed his fingers over the hot, wet slit through the silk. He moaned, trembling.

"Crowley....." He whispered shakily "Ava, I mean......oh..........show me what you need". Moving sinuously, she walked away. Reached behind her to the zip on the silk gown. Let it drop. Aziraphale was hard instantly. That deep red thatch of glossy curls at the meet of her long, white legs. The curves and hollows. The jut of her hip. The slight narrowing of her waist. Her perfectly pert little breasts, each one a perfect handful. Aziraphale lowered his head and let his tongue press flat and rough to each nipple until they stood firm.

She gasped, pressing the length of her body to his, naked except for those ostentatious shoes. He let his trembling hands trail down the small of her back, moaning softly as he buried his face in the curve of her neck. Her skin was SO soft. Her scent familiar but different.

"Is this okay?" She whispered "Is this what you wanted?.....I know it's not your preference" Aziraphale nodded.

"YOU are my preference. You are so beautiful" She led him back to the bed, lightly unbuttoning his clothes. Letting them fall to the floor, amused by his little scowl at this. She lay back, he fell to kissing her throat, trailing down over the soft curves and smooth hollows. She fisted her fingers in his hair.

"Yes, Angel.....please......"

"I've never....." He confessed nervously." She chuckled softly.

"Never eaten an oyster?" She said suggestively. Eyebrow raised. Her voice low with humour and desire. "Let me tempt you" She pressed his head downwards. He looked up to meet her golden, serpentine eyes, and smiled back. He pulled a cushion beneath her hips, snaking his arms beneath her thighs to get a comfortable angle. Her scent was intoxicating. he took a moment to appreciate that hot sand and saltwater muskiness. he admired the soft, glistening folds, pink and slick.

"You smell incredible......I can't wait to taste you......" She squirmed happily. He trailed his nose slowly down over her clitoris, then devastatingly slowly back up. Her hips bucked at the contact. He sighed into her. Trailing gentle licks over the whole....effort......then, so slowly, he took her clitoris in his lips, sucking gently. Knowing the increased blood flow would heighten the sensitivity. Her head fell back, eyes closed. "Youu taste so good.......I love you........thank you......" He sighed between gentle smooth strokes of his tongue, alternating with sucking gently at the folds, at the bundle of nerves. He groaned ecstatically, the vibration making her shudder and gasp. He hungrily savoured her pressing his face harder into that hot, sweet, wetness. His left hand smoothed down over her glossy mound of hair, his thumb seeking her clitoris. He circled it, while he pressed his tongue further into her. She grew wetter and wetter, delicate whimpers escaping her scarlet lips. Her breath quickening. The muscles of her thighs tightening as she raised her hips from the bed, rocking into his face. He could feel her beginning to twitch. She held her breath now, biting her lip. He had to close his eyes against the sight of her. His toes were curling, he ground his hips into the mattress, craving the friction. Her limbs tightened. He felt the spasms as she ground herself against his face. Aching moans tearing from her lips. She stilled suddenly. A trembling wail of pleasure was music to his ears. Then her body softened as she released a long, soft, shuddering breath.

"Angel......" She gently took his hand away from where it stroked her "too sensitive.......give it a moment.........."

"Was that okay, my love?" He sounded almost apologetic.

"More than okay..... That was wonderful........I'm not done yet.......Just let it ease off a bit....... They're worse than a cock that way......" He brought his lips back up her body. Wet, sticky, musky kisses, until they met her hungry mouth. "mmmmm..... you're right.....I do taste good......." They both laughed. Their breathing steadied. Hands trailed over each other. "Do you want to fuck my womanly body, Aziraphale.....I'm ready for you now" He nodded, trailing his fingers back down, probing gently, marvelling at how very slick and slippery the vulva was. She moaned softly. "Get inside me, Angel!"

"Do you need .....um.... lubrication?"

"Does it bloody feel like it?!" She chuckled. Aziraphale felt for his erection as he eased himself between her thighs. He went to guide himself in.

"Oh!" He said softly. She was so wet and slick, he slid in effortlessly. She whimpered, hooking those long legs around his waist. "Oh that's......" Words escaped him. He cupped one breast in his hand, the other gripping into her long thigh. Breathing hard. He brushed his cheek against hers. She could see he was focusing entirely on committing every new sensation to memory. His thrusts were slow and long, then faster, as his breath began to hitch. Soon her orgasm crested over her again. He collapsed against her, spilling himself into her. They lay entangled. Gently stroking and touching.

"So....." Ava's soft voice was becoming more familiar. "Was that........was that good? Did you like it?.........We don't have to do it again like that if you didn't like it...."

"It was ....... lovely. ....... it's not what I'm used to.......I had no idea they were so...... slippery. "

"They are a bit, yeah." Crowley agreed. His features were settling back to their usual proportions now. "Quite fun though. You should try one on for size sometime. I'll drive along the rumble strips for you." He waggled his eyebrows, making Aziraphale laugh.

"You are okay though? Earlier, I mean. Those men.... you seemed very upset" Crowley looked away awkwardly.

"s'nothing. Just a stupid chat up line. Not had that one in a while. Took me by surprise is all...... didn't think people were still using it.........Thank you for coming to my rescue, my Avenging Angel"

"Any time. Ava j. Crowley..... I didn't know you had this flat. "

"Yeah, had it quite a long time now. Useful for temptations. Can't exactly take them back to mine, can I.....not that I've....used it in a while. Can probably sell it now, really. Don't think I'll need it again. I mean, you could store excess books round here or something if you like."

"EXCESS books?.... there's no such thing as too many books, just..."

"Not enough bookshelves" Crowley chimed in.

"Thank you, Crowley. ....for everything."


	6. a book. a shop. a snake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a long awaited shopping trip, and a lesson in reptilian anatomy.

It was some days later the pair arrived at the shop. Aziraphale clutching a well-thumbed book, with little yellow post-it notes sticking out in many places, where things had caught his eye.

He might be practically a virgin, but there was so much he yearned to experience with his beloved Demon. Right away, the Angel took up a shopping basket and began to browse.

"Restraints!!" Said Crowley excitedly. He knew they had gone down well with his Angel. He ran his long, artistic fingers over some cuffs, in butter-soft, baby blue leather, lined with the softest lambskin. Right in the basket. They were perfect. Aziraphale added a few coils of soft, silk ropes, in blacks and reds. He wanted to experiment much more with binding. They began to browse the more intimate toys. Into the basket, anything of the slightest interest. Vibrating, remote-controlled cock rings, a selection of butt plugs in a variety of shapes and sizes, anal beads. They found a fascinating little wand that gave small electric shocks. A brief discussion and they decided, they weren't sure it was for them, but if you don't try, you'll never know. The same consideration was not given to a strange item Aziraphale stared at.

"Love, it's an anal hook" Aziraphale dropped it

"THAT'S a bit spicy for me, I think" He turned his attention to the cabinet of beautiful glass dildos he had promised himself before. Eve had opened the cabinet to allow him to choose one. The red and black feathered coils up the centre of the shaft were beautiful. Little fragments of gold leaf. She explained how he could use hot or cold water to experience different temperatures with it. It was expensive, but prices weren't a consideration today. They were putting together a treasure chest. There was a ball gag. He could just see his Crowley biting down on it. A less demure set of shackles than his demon had selected for him, instead a dull shining matte black with red stitching. A paddle framed with black and white feathers. Oh, a snakeskin thong and bralette, Crowley MUST have that. In return, Crowley chose a pale blue, lacey bodice, with suspenders, fluffy french knickers. white stockings. This was all so much FUN.

Aziraphale stilled before another cabinet. One of the dildos had two shafts, curving apart, then coming together at the tips. the shape was... odd. he couldn't look away and wasn't sure why.

"Ah!" said Eve, brightly. "The serpent! Tends to be popular with women, for double penetration, or male, female or mixed couples for some more coupley fun. It's quite soft and flexible at the base, so it allows a lot of different penetration options. I don't know if you know, but snakes have two penises. Hence the serpent"

Crowley stepped in close to Aziraphale, snaking one arm around across his belly and chest. Pulling him close, and breathing in the scent behind his ear. He whimpered.

"I've got one of those" He whispered, hot and low into the pink shell of Aziraphale's ear. "or... two of those.... not sure how is grammatical...... hemipenes.... serpent form. ... if you'd like to try?" Aziraphale nodded enthusiastically. of course he would like to try. He wanted to experience pretty much everything, after all. He swallowed hard. feeling the hairs rising on his neck and arms. Crowley nuzzled softly behind his ear, pulling a whimper from him. "Later then.."


	7. a different kind of effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale get to know a new and exciting part of him

Back home with their purchases, which had included the remarkable-looking serpent inspired piece, even though they weren't likely to need it, Aziraphale was a little nervous. He wanted to raise that issue again, but the day was drawing on, and he was hungry. So there would have to be lunch before he got to play with any of their new acquisitions. Crowley looked a little restless. He had decided to take them about 40 minutes out of London, to a nice foodie pub, where he knew they had cosy little booths that would afford them some privacy.

After ordering, going for a separate starter, Aziraphale had chosen scallops on pea puree with black pudding. Can't go far wrong with such a classic combination They opted for a big sharer seafood platter. That way Crowley could pick at it without feeling self-conscious about his moderate appetite, and Aziraphale would get to enjoy more than was seemly for one person in one sitting. And of course, he knew there would be a dessert too.

Aziraphale was shifting in his seat, avoiding eye contact. Crowley smirked. he knew what this was about.

"Sssssssoooooooo" He whispered low and husky. Tell me what's on your mind..." The Angel blushed deliciously and Crowley kicked off his shoes, sliding his naked toes up the inside of his thigh, delighting when his eyes closed, his breath hitched and he whimpered helplessly. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly a few times. He knew what had got him flustered. He hoped he would be open to trying, but there was groundwork to be laid first.

"The....um.... the ..... the thing..... you said about.....um......."

"Snakes" He finished the sentence gently. Aziraphale smiled with warm, affectionate relief.

"Yes, I would...... um..... be interested in learning more about it. .... please?" The please came out more a question than a request. "So there's ..... there's two?"

"Well yes and no... They have a shared root, but......" Crowley let his tongue change shape a little, and poked the little forked tip between his lips. Locking his eyes to Aziraphale's, seeing how he was fixated on his tongue, he waggled each fork independently, a wicked smirk dancing on his lips. When he saw the Angels Adams apple bob up and down he winked slyly.

"Oh.....oh my....."

"But we will need to get you used to a few things first. Have you ever tried a....nice.......juicy........CUNT." He emphasised the last word salaciously, watching the blush reach his companion's ears.

"Um....once.... but ...... never used it..... It was because....um..... the alternative kept making itself obvious......around you." Crowley cackled delightedly.

"Oh, Angel, you are a treasure. ....well, if we are going to experiment with my... more animal form, I think we first need to work out what your other effort gets off on, don't you? We know what works for that delicious arse of yours, and your scrumptious cock, but ....." Aziraphale squirmed a little in his seat. "You just did, didn't you?" He blushed again. Lovely. Crowley casually nestled his foot in the crease between those soft plush thighs, and just rested there. occasionally flexing a little. Feeling the heat build there as they dined.

When their main course was there, the sound Aziraphale made as he swallowed down one of the salty, sea air fresh oysters, eyes closed, face slack, went right to Crowley's groin. He began to circle the pad of his toes. Not looking away.

  
The lobster tore an unholy growl from the Angel's chest. He then held out a chunk of the soft, sweet flesh, and pressed it into Crowley's mouth, his thumb chasing the crustacean delicacy past those sinfully expressive lips, slightly sharp teeth. The tongue coiled around his digit, slurping the buttery sauce from it.

"Oh.....Crowley........" The next words startled him. "No pudding. I'll have them box this up, and we're taking a room." Crowley hardened instantly.

Before long they were shown to a comfortable, pleasant room above the inn. A click of the fingers ensured they wouldn't be heard. They fell hungrily to the bed. Crowley went straight for Aziraphales trousers, tugging them down and tossing them aside. Delighted at the mound of white gold curls over glistening pink folds. Dropping to his knees, he trailed kisses from the bare ankle to the knee and gentle nibbles up his inner thigh. Aziraphale stumbled with a little gasp, fingers tangled in Crowley's hair for support. Another snap of fingers and no clothes remained. All neatly stacked in two contrasting piles on the coffee table by the window.

"Angel" He sighed. "It's beautiful. Is there any part of you that isn't beautiful?........" He pressed his lips firm to that hot, slick opening, moaning hard. Aziraphale's body crumpled to the floor, and he lifted him easily to the bed, kissing him hard. The taste on his lips was unfamiliar. Musky, but enticing.

"You just lie and enjoy this. I will take care of you." Crowley's lips trailed along his soft jawline, down the warm nook of his throat, his soft chest. Down the centre line of silken hairs. Back to.....back to THIS, he pressed his mouth full to the wet wet hot core of his lover. Aziraphale WAILED.

"OOOHHHhhhh my love....my love that's......." At first Crowley kept his tongue human. The better for wide, wet lapping at those soft soft folds. Probing, deep slurping strokes from bottom to top. Aziraphale could now only make wordless sounds, fisting his hands in his lover's hair, whining pitifully. Pouting his lips he surrounded the little nub that stood proudly erect and sucked, bringing his fingers in to play now, curving inside and seeking that part where the texture was different. Aziraphale stiffened, arching from the bed. eyes wide. And the sounds, OHHhhhhh the sounds. The moisture gushing around his fingers, over his lips and chin, making them slick.

"That's it love.....relax..... I've got you....." He continued working lips and tongue, pushing a cushion beneath Aziraphale's hips to let him keep up the angle that clearly let him hit all the right spots. And oh, looking up along the geography of that beloved form, soft rolling hills of quivering flesh, so soft and pink and everything he had ever wanted. He kept one steadying hand on the mound of his hips. Aziraphale's shaking hand slid to take his. He was breathing so hard, he could see the quiver of flesh as his heart pounded. His eyelids were heavy, lips parted in wonder. Crowley guided the Angel's hand to his clitoris, helped him find the stroke that would bring him on. He began to thrash. Guttural moans falling from those perfect pink lips. Then he stiffened, his breath stilling in his body as he shook, then left him in a long, heavy, languid sigh as every muscle in his body softened and he collapsed to the bed. His eyes were unfocused. Gazing softly at Crowley. He crawled above him, smoothing his hair back and laying gentle kisses on his throat

"Was that okay?" Aziraphale laughed breathily and nodded. "Now, let's see if you get too sensitive...." thinking of his own experiences. He ground his hips against him, and Aziraphale gasped at the heightened sensation. It was almost too much. Almost. Crowley retreated a little

"Nnononono, don't stop"

"That's okay? not too sensitive?"

"a bit....but good.....sooooo goooooood........you're so good to me my love........please...... please ...... I want to feel you inside......" Crowley rolled his hips, his cock easily sliding into the slick heat. Aziraphale startled a little then relaxed. Crowley realised that of course, this was the first time like this for him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Aziraphale shook his head .

"I just.... I forgot about that thing..... took me by surprise......" Crowley held him close, rolling them both so he was sat back on his own heels. Aziraphale's weight pulled him down deeper. He rocked his hips up into the soft soft flesh.

Soft body.

Soft thighs.

Soft buttocks.

Soft soft soft.

And that heat that clenched around him with each thrust. Aziraphale's shaking hands cupped his face and he kissed him deeply

"Oh.....oh love that's good.....oh.... beloved......My beautiful serpent......." The Angel was adrift on that delicious stretch and grind, and on a sea of those glowing topaz eyes that burned into his very soul. His fingers smoothed back into his hair, kissing harder and more hungrily. Greedily. Crowley's arm snaked around his waist, seeking lower.

"Here, touch yourself where I showed you...." He murmured softly, as his long fingers began to probe more familiar territory. and Oh, to feel the extra tightness from being inside him already, feeling the stroke of his thrusts against his fingers. They were going to have to do this carefully, but it was going to be incredible. Aziraphale snarled, overcome with the sensation, and bit down on his demons throat, his other hand pulling hard at his buttocks. Wanting it deeper. Harder. More. More. More. Then both openings spasmed around him as the Angel came undone. It brought him crashing down with him. They tumbled to the bed, fighting for air as if they'd been drowning. The sheets twisted and tangled around their limbs. For ages, there were no words. Just two souls trying to ground themselves back in the reality of the small room.

"OH, Crowley..... " Aziraphale began. Then realised he had no words to say. And sleep seemed a good idea. ... maybe he should see if they would deliver pudding to the rooms first.


	8. overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some light fluff. some angst to deal with 
> 
> sometimes reality isn't the same as the fantasy
> 
> CW. safeword use. overstimulation. post scene issues. yet to be resolved.  
> shapeshifting. snake form.

Crowley lay back and BASKED. The sunlight beat down on the peaceful little roof terrace and sparkled off the leaded glass dome. He closed his eyes behind his dark sunglasses, and, reptile-like, soaked up the heat that both warmed him from above, and released from the building below. This was wonderful. He felt so relaxed. He shucked off his t-shirt and bunched It up to rest his head on.  
Aziraphale smiled fondly. Casually dressed, for him, anyway, in pale linen and a straw Panama hat over his sweat flattened curls. Getting to unashamedly trace his eyes over that lithe form was always a treat. He especially liked lingering over the bitten bruises around the Demons nipples and flanks. He felt his cock stir, and bid it be still.  
This was undoubtedly the best summer in his long long life. 

“More Pimms, dear?” he said gently, giving the jug a little swirl, the ice rattling. 

“I’m good” 

“I know you are dear. You're wonderful.” Aziraphale carefully lifted a cube from the jug, a sly smile dancing on his lips. He sat beside Crowley on the blanket, trailing one finger lightly down the centre of his narrow, lovely chest.  
Passers-by on the street below heard the stream of expletives, and the cackle of mischievous laughter that came next. 

“YOU BASTARD! YOU UTTER BASTARD!” Aziraphale laughed heartily as the Demon rolled him over, pinned him down “playing dirty are we!” 

“you should have seen your face!” the Angel continued to laugh. “I’m sorry.....no, I’m not sorry. I couldn’t resist! And I’d do it again!” The lithe demon couldn’t stop the little smirk that twitched his own lips. He removed his glasses and gazed deep into those twinkling eyes. Blue, and grey, and green and everything all at once. His face stilled. He brought his lips to brush against Aziraphale's, rolled his hips slowly. The Angel's cheeks flushed, his eyelids dropping as he whimpered. Yes, this was good. This was worth the startle of the cold ice just below his navel. 

“oh, you are a rebellious one, aren’t you? Well, rebellious bastards need a good fucking.” 

“Yes.....” Crowley unfastened the Angels shirt, exposing his soft, pink, comforting, beautiful body. His breathing quickened under his touches. He leaned down and kissed him deep and hungrily. The Angel parted his lips for the questing tongue, moaning softly. Needily. Crowley trailed his kisses along his jaw, his throat. His soft chest. He reached for his drink and took a deep gulp. Brought his lips back to the torso before him. His lips parted and Aziraphale yelped at the unexpected wet chill. Crowley chuckled. Revenge was sweet. He trailed the ice cube in his teeth lightly over the soft, welcoming flesh. Watching goosebumps form. Nipples hardening. He trailed lower, pulling soft gasps and darling little whimpers from his lover. He tugged the trousers down, taking the ice in his fingers, sliding it around the plump belly. The padded chest. His chilled lips closed around Aziraphale's hot cock. He cried out shamelessly. The mouth was cold and wet, and the contrast against the heat was delicious. Leaving the cube to melt on the Angel's chest, he brought his long cool fingers down to grasp the thick, heavy shaft, pumping slowly in time with his eager, sucking mouth, rolling his tongue in a way he knew Aziraphale couldn’t resist. The angel fisted his fingers in the soft, red waves, fucking into that sinfully delicious mouth with his hips. 

“oooooohhhhh.......oh Crowley..........” the Angel came hard, arching his back and hissing between his teeth, as he pulled Crowley's head down onto him, rutting shamelessly into the back of that silken throat, blissful at the Serpents lack of gag reflex and optional breathing. Crowley sat back on his heels to admire his handiwork, maintaining eye contact as he licked at the spend around his mouth and hand. He gave a little moan. He knew it provoked things in his love. 

“you took your punishment well, Angel” he announced, rising in one agile movement to his feet to pour them each another drink. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They decided to try it that evening. Crowley felt rather self-conscious, waiting on the bed, working on his effort. He tried to minimise the scales. Tried to keep his form as human and un-demonic as he was able. Well, as human as he could under the circumstances. The eyes, he could do nothing about. Besides, the Angel always said he loved them. He smoothed his hand down his ribcage, feeling for the vent. more serpent he allowed his form to be, the more his tongue would fork. The more his irises would expand, the more his fangs would lengthen. He managed to keep the scales to a smaller area around his hips, a few around his ankles. He hoped the Angel wouldn’t find this evidence of his fallen status offputting. He shook out his wings, allowing him a little more control of his bodies expression of its serpentine nature, now he didn’t have to hold those in another reality too. He dimmed the lights and lit candles. His hands were shaking.  
he had never, ever done something like this. He hoped he didn’t let his Angel down. He had been so enthusiastic about the idea. 

there was a hesitant knock at the door of their shared bedroom. 

“Crowley.... are you ready?” 

“errrrm... I think so......I’ve gone a bit.... errm scaly, but I think I’ve got most of it under control.” Aziraphale opened the door narrowly and came to the bed. His eyes widened in wonder 

“ohhhh..... look at you..... have you....errrmmm.... made the effort yet?” blond eyebrows furrowed as those elegant hands stroked down his long torso, to the smooth, lightly scaled area at his hips, or where his hips should be. Everything seemed longer and smoother. 

“oh, oh yes, it’s internal at the moment” Crowley took Aziraphale's hand and guided it to the narrow opening “otherwise being a snake wouldn’t be very comfortable, would it?” Aziraphale let his dressing gown drop, leaning in for a kiss. He began to stroke lightly at the little crease in the soft, warm scales. 

“you feel amazing. So smooth. Like warm pebbles.” Crowley almost purred to himself at the praise. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me, love.” his lips trailed down to taste and feel at those sensual and tactile scales. Crowley's forked tongue just peeked out from his narrower than usual lips to taste the lust on the air. Aziraphale nuzzled into his vent, his entirely human pink little tongue stroking along the gap in the scales. Crowley tangled his fingers in the bedding beneath him. He could hear the fabric tear as his claws ripped into reality. His head flung back, his fangs lengthening further. The slightly uncomfortable tang of his venom-filled his mouth, like bile after a night of hard-drinking. Tears stung his eyes. His demonic self was always so close to the surface, and he feared the Angel's rejection. Despite this, he could feel the Hemipenes unfurling like a flower. His Angel looked on greedily, his eyes widening at the twin heads as they emerged. Crowley covered his eyes, feeling ashamed. Maybe this was a bad idea. Then two lubricated hands were upon him, stroking and twisting in tandem. Each hand mirrored the other. He HISSSSSSSSSSSEED. His serpent self writhing in delight. The Angel licked between the two shafts, squeezing them together, and using them like the labia of his vulva, licking and slurping. 

“oh Aaaaaaaaaaangeeeeeeeeeel” his breathing was fast and shallow “oh that’sssssssss..........that’sssssssssss remarkable......” the mouth closed down first over his right shaft, the hand still working the left, and then, not missing a stroke, he switched to the other. Then.... eyes wide... saliva streaking his perfectly tempting lips, the Angel took them both deep into his mouth. Crowley's corporation twisted and coiled and seethed, his legs giving up their separation, twisting and gripping tight around his Angels soft middle “SSSSssssssssSSSSSSSS’GOOOD! OHHHHHHFUCK, THAT’SSSSSS GOOOOOOOOD!” Aziraphale yelped at the unexpected shift in the body beneath him, but it spurred him on. He wondered what it would be like to be fucked by a massive black and scarlet snake. A snake with Crowley's beautiful golden eyes. He wondered how it would feel, the scales sliding over his skin. The arousal was intense now.... too intense? Just this side of too intense, he decided. Crowley's now non-existant hips angled sideways, carefully lubricating his twin spires, kissing Aziraphale hard. Aziraphale could taste something unfamiliar, and his lips tingled. Crowley tried to bring his claws back into the ethereal, the last thing he wanted was to hurt his beloved. He started to work a finger in. Oh his Angel felt so tight. It was a squeeze for the second finger, he worked him slowly, falling apart under the hands of his Angel. The third finger. The tip of his thumb, trying to open and stretch the opening further. Aziraphale was whimpering deliciously “Angel??” 

“Please, my love.... please” Crowley needed both hands now, to guide the almost pointed heads into the twin openings Aziraphale presented. And oh......oh the drag of flesh around him. Aziraphale gave a high and frantic whine. “AMBERAMBERAMBER! OH RED! FUCK!!!” 

Crowley disengaged, immediately crushed by shame and anxiety. Was his angel disgusted by his damned being? Had he hurt him? Had he damaged him? Would he ever feel the same about him again? 

Aziraphale curled in tight around himself. His hands were shaking violently. Tears streaked his face. His body racked with tremors. He squeezed his eyes shut, in a foetal position, rocking 

“Angel?” 

“oh fuck it’s too much, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can’t I can’t I can’t.....” 

“are you okay? Can I help you? What can I do?” tears pricked his own eyes too. He started pulling his form back to something more usual. 

what if he hated him? What if he was afraid of him? NO. He couldn’t make this about his insecurities right now. His Angel had safeworded out. And now.... now he was a wreck. Trembling and crying. He couldn’t make this personal. He couldn’t make this about him. Aziraphale needed him to make things better again. 

“oh, Angel.....I’m sorry......I’m so sorry. What happened?” AFTERCARE. Yes, aftercare. He tucked the blankets around his poor Angel, trying to make him a safe little cocoon. With a snap of his fingers, he provided a cup of tea and a slice of cake. His Angel had said it was too much. He switched out the lights and drew the curtains. 

With a deep sigh, he took out his phone and opened a forum he had used for advice on some of the more unusual practices they had tried. 

Snekboi4004: Hi. Need advice. We tried something with a bit more intense penetration than usual, and I think I’ve broken my Angel. 

Safeword. Then he won’t stop crying, or look at me, or accept any of our usual aftercare. No apparent physical harm, but he’s not responding to attempts to communicate the problem. Pls. Help.


	9. learning about aftercare and communication.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an online friend offers advice. Crowley and Aziraphale learn that even heavenly and diabolical bodies benefit from aftercare and healthy communication.

Bite_Me: Snekboi4004. You still online? 

Snekboi4004: yeah. Can you help me help My Angel? 

Bite_Me: you normally sub, right? You know subspace? We talked about it recently, after your morning wake up call incident. 

Skekboi4004: it’s not that. I don’t think he gets that. He's crying. He's shaking. He’s gone nonverbal. Even turned down tea and cake, and that’s unheard of. 

Bite_Me: it’s sort of the other side of the coin of that. Sub drop. Endorphin crash. And you said there was more than usual penetration. He's probably overstimulated to fuck, and then he crashed. If it was something too big, are you sure there’s no injury? 

Snekboi4004: fantasy gone a bit wrong. He really wanted it, then safeworded out, and I stopped right off, but I think maybe he should have bailed sooner. And I didn’t read the signs, he was still enthusiastically consenting, and I wanted it, and I’m just so scared I’ve really upset him, or scared him, or something. And I’ve got a lot of baggage myself. Feeling triggered a bit by his reaction, but still trying to put him first. He is my world. My everything. 

Bite_Me: he’s also probably pissed at himself, for asking something of you and then not enjoying it like he thought he would. Happens to the best of us, but there’s always some guilt. Esp. If his upbringing was very religious. 

Snekboi4004: it was. Very. 

Bite_Me: have you tried to reduce sensory factors? 

Snekboi4004: lights off. Blanket burrito. Closed the curtains. He's just curled up crying. 

Bite_Me: Sit with him for now. No touching unless he comes to you for touching. Keep everything calm and quiet. He will come to, but it might take time. Make sure there’s food and hydration. If he wants touch, cuddle and firm touch. Treat tomorrow as a re-set, and please. Communicate before you do anything else. If he doesn’t want to talk about it in detail, don’t make him, but make sure to re-establish where his boundaries are.   
you okay? 

Snekboi4004: been better, BM. Been better. 

Bite_Me: take care of each other, yeah. PM if you need more help, but for now try and help him sleep it off. Get a good breakfast tomorrow. Lots of water. Keep it PG for a bit to recover. Sounds like he’s not used to losing control like that, being the dom most of the time. Same goes for you. You've had a bad time too, and need aftercare yourself, even if it’s mostly self-care until he’s back on the level. Go for a jog or a nice shower or something. Aftercare is important. Lots of newbies trip up on that. You both need to find what works for you on that front.   
here if you need me. 

Snekboi4004: thank you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Crowley sat stiffly, back to the ornate headboard. He told himself he would not sleep. Instead, he would keep guard. But old habits die hard, and before long he jolted awake, after a vigorous head nod. 

he noticed the strong arms around his waist, the soft snoring into the small of his back. He used an app to order pastries and decent coffee for delivery to the shop. The arms tightened, then withdrew. Aziraphale turned away, swung his legs from the side of the bed and hung his head. He couldn’t look at him. Crowley shrivelled inside. His Angel was scared of him. Or angry. Or disgusted. 

“Angel?” 

“I’m FINE Crowley,” he said, obviously not fine. 

“look..... we need to talk about what happened.....I don’t want it to happen again. I’m sorry....I didn’t mean to..... whatever it was I did” 

“it’s not what you did. I don’t want to talk about it, I just want to get on with things.” he dressed, left the room, and Crowley could hear him banging around with a vacuum cleaner. He curled around a cushion and made himself inconspicuous. He didn’t want to risk triggering Aziraphale. It was best to stay out of the way. Remembering the advice his helpful friend and offered, he climbed the stairs to the rooftop, where they had been so happy before, opened his wings wide, and, unnoticed by the street below, launched himself into the sky like a rocket. 

oh, it felt good to use his feathery limbs feeling them catching thermals, breezes and eddies, and pushing his body to extremes. This was better than a jog. The sky was his. He forced himself through the perimeter of the atmosphere, and let himself go weightless. Let himself float. He rolled over, so he looked up into the stars, and just drifted. He wondered. He placed his hands together as if in prayer, and focused on that spot of pressure between his hands. The energy swirled, coiled, pooled. Small lights danced. His heart fell a little. No star formed. But inexplicably, he thought of Aziraphale. Why should trying to make a star remind him of his Angel. Never mind. He shouldn’t be here when his Angel needed him. He folded his wings and dropped. 

Aziraphale sat at his desk. He felt angry. Angry and he didn’t know why. He was clearly in no state to repair binding, he could maybe stand to translate a scroll or two, but instead, he just took out a notepad, and idly let the pen move over the paper. Trying to work out some of his nervous energy. 

he had WANTED IT. He wanted it so much. He STILL wanted it. But the reaction it had triggered frightened him. He felt embarrassed. Ashamed. And now he had ruined things with Crowley. He had seen the hurt in his eyes at his rejection of him. He wished, oh he wished he had just grit his teeth and let it happen. At least then, his Demon wouldn’t have had to see that panic in his eyes.   
the doorbell rang, and by the time he got there, nobody was there. But there was a paper bag of croissants, and two takeaway cups of coffee. A black feather, as long as his forearm floated down in front of him. He looked up, but Crowley wasn’t to be seen. He took the treats in and twirled the feather in his fingers. He looked back at the notepad. Covered in doodles of slit pupilled eyes. 

there was another knock at the door. This one was so timid. He knew who he would find there. 

Crowley's eyes were downcast. His shoulders slumped. He couldn’t look the Angel in his eyes. . 

“can I come in, or....?” 

“you can come in” 

“We need to talk” the Angels eyes softened just a little. “I never want to hurt or scare you like that again, so I need to know why.....” 

“It wasn’t that.....I don’t even know what actually happened, to be perfectly honest. It was lovely. It felt really good, and then I just.... panicked. 

“did it feel good, though? “ Crowley followed him into the book shop. “because.... looking back, I knew it wasn’t right. I knew..... you weren’t loosening up like you needed to. I shouldn’t have gone ahead” 

“I told you I was ready. I wanted to be ready. I thought.....I thought if we just got started, I would be able to take it. And..... and I couldn’t. I panicked. I wanted it so much, and when it wasn’t perfect....” 

“Oh love... Sex isn’t perfect. That's what makes it....something special and real. Please. Promise me. Don't hold off on safewording out again. And I will try and read you better. We don’t have to try that again” 

“oh, but I do still really WANT to. I just need to be more careful with my body. And..... well, we have forever to try new things. So we don’t have to revisit it until it’s more right.” Aziraphale offered one of the coffees. Indicated the bag of croissants. “I assume these were your doing” 

“yes. A friend said you maybe needed some nice breakfast to ground you a bit. I thought I’d broken you. We need to get a LOT more serious about communication and aftercare. Just because we aren’t human doesn’t mean we can just ignore all that stuff. And you’re so good when I need aftercare, and I didn’t think about what you might need. ….. and she was suggesting, showers, food, exercise.... and I thought.... Angel, can I groom your wings? No hanky banky “ 

The Angel's eyes sparkled. 

“OH, Crowley. I think that would be lovely. He stretched, expanded his wings, and sat comfortably on the floor before the office sofa. He slowly relaxed into the gentle preening of Crowley's long fingers.


	10. communication should be a walk in the park.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley, after the intial fallout of their failed experiment, finally talk it out, and find reassurance in each other. 
> 
> sorry. no smut. lots of talking.

Aziraphale was much more relaxed now. His wings smoothed; his frazzled mind was starting to follow. He rested his head back on Crowley's skinny thighs. Crowley's gentle fingers lightly scratched through his hair, sending pleasurable sensations over his scalp. 

“Thank you, love” He whispered. “I think.... I think you were right. We DO need to talk about it. I’m sorry I was short with you.” 

“Whatever it was that I did wrong, I’m the one who should be apologizing.” 

“On that, we shall agree to disagree. I wasn’t ready. Physically. Maybe not even mentally. I should have stopped play sooner, or at least not urged you on when I was too tight and highly strung. And you did stop as soon as I requested, and didn’t make me feel bad for halting the game. I still REALLY DO want to try that. It was really very exciting and ….oh, glorious! And you were so beautiful for me. I think.... I think I have a plan. Not ready to try again yet, but I think I know a way to get things right. I need to work up to it.” 

“you weren’t......” Crowley's voice trailed off to a quiet, small and sensitive mumble. 

“What was that, dear boy?” 

“Disgusted? By me. I mean.” Oh, his voice was so vulnerable and unsure. 

“Not even slightly. I wish I could make you believe me when I say how beautiful you are. How much you please me. How you make me happy. I absolutely loved when your legs went into snake form and squeezed me. I loved sucking on your beautiful cocks. I really do want them inside me. I DO. Your scales are so silky to the touch, and warm, and truly lovely. The feel of the muscles beneath the skin, Oh, beautiful! Perfect! There is not a part of any of your forms I don’t love, Crowley…... is that what was worrying you? You thought I would be disgusted by the reminder that you are a Demon. Because it’s not a thing you forget. Any more than you would ever forget that I am an Angel. But we’ve shown each other that those titles don’t really mean as much as we both once thought, haven’t we? We have both seen that Demons can be kind and sweet, and funny, and playful, and selfless, and so damned nice...” Crowley bristled a little. “and that Angels can be selfish and manipulative, and cruel, and warlike, and duplicitous, callous, nasty...” 

“But that’s enough about Gabriel” Interjected Crowley, smiling. 

“Indeed. And I would sooner be with you than with any Angel in the heavenly hosts, and you KNOW it’s true. So no, things that remind me of your demonic nature, I could never be distressed by. Because I love every aspect of you. Apart from your driving. That one I’m still not used to.” 

“thank you, Angel. I didn’t want to... burden you with my insecurities when you were hurting.” 

“my dear, if I was upset with anyone, it was myself. I’m sorry if my reaction was distressing for you, and I’m sorry if I was grumpy earlier. I swear, it wasn’t directed at you. I felt like I had failed in giving you a pleasure I SO wanted you to enjoy. And it was my own stubborn stupidity that got me into that position.….was it okay, up until it got too much?” 

“Oh, Angel, you have NO idea. Blew my mind, it really did. It was the most amazing sensation, having you play with them. It felt so good. Even if you never want to try it again, that I’ve experienced THAT will always be a pleasure to me” 

they sat in comfortable silence for a while. Gentle touches between them as they soothed and comforted over the hurt of before. Bite_Me was right. Communication really was key. Crowley promised himself that when he was taking the lead, he was going to be absolutely certain that they communicated right. Before. After. During. And that he would take care of his Angel, as he always did for him, so tenderly. 

“So. Would you like to walk in the park? Feed the ducks?” Crowley beamed. 

“Yes, I would really like that.....and we can hold hands? And kiss? And …. just BE for a while. No weird kinky snake cocks for a bit” 

“I would say they were more curved than kinky” Mused Aziraphale. “But yes, a walk in the park, in the Sunshine. Maybe take a blanket and lie down together afterwards. Then..... Maybe a takeaway and a nice hot bath together. How about that?” 

“That sounds absolutely perfect, my precious Angel”


	11. getting away from it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry. nothing too explicit in this chapter either. bur I hope it's still worth your while.

In the bath, they lay, Crowley rolled his head back over his Angels shoulder, enjoying the warmth and softness of the water. The Bubbles were beautifully scented, with spice and sweetness and warmth. The heat penetrated muscle and bone. Aziraphale loved the sensation of Crowleys ridged spine against his front. His thick, soft thighs a gentle restriction around angular and narrow hips. His thick cock still flexing against the deep crease of his small, firm buttocks. The Demons golden eyes were soft and unfocused. 

Aziraphale gently lathered a thick and beautifully scented shampoo through those tumbling blood-red curls. His beautifully manicured nails scratched satisfyingly through the hair, over the scalp until the blood in his veins sang. Oh, it felt so good. Aziraphale gently washed those beautiful waves, combing his fingers through until they were like silk. 

“Aziraphale. I think....I should very much like to woo you. Because of the way things went, when we..... well we had thousands of years of want and hurt and need and desire fighting for recognition.... and... it was wonderful. It was fantastic and hot and needy and passionate and I wouldn’t change a thing. I …. I feel we missed the … tenderness we should have had, if we had been able to …. if we hadn’t.....” 

“If we had been able to love each other freely....” 

“YES.” Crowley leaned forwards, taking his kiss hungrily from those lips. Those pink, soft, tender lips. “I want us to have a weekend away. Maybe in the countryside. We can ….be all... romantic and ….” His voice trailed off. “You know. all that cheesy stuff.” he said with a carefully curated note of disdain in his tone. 

“Oh, that would be lovely. When were you thinking?” 

“As soon as possible, if that’s okay. We can make plans tomorrow” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sunday morning, Sunny. Damp and sweating, Aziraphale sat on the step of the shop, his little suitcase packed. Basking in the heavy Sunshine. Crowley had spent the night away from him, and he had missed his company. The gleaming black Bentley manoeuvred into the too-small space in front of the shop. He stepped from the car and opened, the passenger door. Aziraphale got in, eagerly. 

“Oh, Angel. So good to see you” He leaned over, kissing soft and sweetly. “Now” He whispered, low and seductive. “Remember what I said about rumble strips?” Aziraphale blushed and eagerly made an adjustment to his anatomy. 

Crowley had plans, and those plans took them some miles out of the city. On the motorways he let the car drift towards the edges of the road. The vibrations as the tyre reached the textured part of the tarmac made Aziraphale gasp in surprise, his hand grabbing Crowley's thigh. Crowley laughed softly to himself and steered a little away. 

“Oh” sighed Aziraphale. 

“YES, oh!. Told you, it’s a sensitive piece of apparatus that you’ve got there” Once more, he allowed the car to drift. Once more the angels breathing hitched. A darling pink blush marking his cheeks and throat. Wickedly, Crowley would keep the vibration going for just too short a time. Aziraphale was pink and panting. Raking his eyes longingly over his companion. Over and over. He squeezed his thighs together, desperate for relief. From busy roads to quieter ones, and eventually, uneven country lanes, which brought their own delicious textures. A lane uneven, grass grown down the centre line, no street lights. On the outskirts of a small and pleasant village. Crowley halted that purring engine. The engine that had left him violently close to the edge for most of the journey. He leaned over and desperately tugged at his beloved Demons snake-headed belt. Pulling his trousers, so tight that he had to raise his tiny hips to allow them to be pulled down, Aziraphale hungrily, greedily swallowed down over that perfect, curved, lean, long cock. Oh, how he wanted it to stroke the back of his throat, so he had to suppress the human urge to gag, so his narrow pink lips and full, devouring tongue would give him everything. Over and over. 

He swallowed his shaft down, elated happy moans reducing Crowley to a shivering mess. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Aziraphale was drifting. The shout of his desperate Demons delight still ringing in his ears. The fingers still in his hair. 

“Was that my reward for getting you here in one piece?” 

Crowley. Beautiful, BEAUTIFUL Crowley scooped him up, lifting him bridal style in his arms, then carrying him to a small gate, half-hidden beneath an arch of overgrown roses. 

Behind was a beautiful, if wild, garden, and a cottage so chocolate box perfect it barely seemed real. Crowley slammed his back into the door, not pausing to unlock it. It opened and closed for him. Aziraphale barely had time to take in the rooms they swept through before Crowley, despite the awkward shape of the lovely soft Angel in his arms, found the staircase and ran up them to a comfortable, welcoming bedroom. 

Crowley threw Aziraphale down to the bed. With a snap of his fingers, their luggage was in the room. 

“Now love. There's a lovely pub not far from here. We can go for lunch, or we can.... go for lunch a little later?” 

“LATER!” Aziraphale reached out eagerly pulling him down into a long, tender kiss. “You have teased me all the way from London, and I NEED you!” Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley dragged toothy kisses down his throat, tugging his shirt collar down for better access. 

"Off! Now!” He snarled soft and low. Aziraphale complied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later that afternoon, after they were both thoroughly satisfied and spent, they showered together, and maybe weren’t as spent as they had thought, if the smeared mist on the shower screen was to be believed, showing a soft, rounded form pressed into the haze. They dressed, and set out in the late afternoon sun for a walk to the pub. The footpath circuited around the back of the village, alongside a stony river. It was cooler beneath the trees, and the sound of the river was most delightful. 

“Oh Crowley. It's so beautiful here.” Crowley smiled, his golden eyes sparkling. 

“It is, isn’t it. And it’s not over yet. Let's get you fed and watered.” They walked happily hand in hand. Occasionally stopping to admire a gnarled tree, a swirling eddy of water. The way the sunlight danced on the river's surface through the trees. It was peaceful. Serene. Aziraphale's mind drifted, feeling tensions he didn’t know he was carrying drop away from his broad shoulders. 

Crowley's hand shot out, snakestrike fast, and his grip was iron on the Angel's wrist, stopping him dead in his tracks. Sent his heart racing. Crowley crouched in front of him. When he turned, a beautiful bronze and black snake was coiled around his hands. 

“Look who you nearly stepped on! Isn't she beautiful!” He cooed. “She was sunning herself on the path.” The little snake's tongue waggled in the air, eyes on Crowley. “They’re normally very timid, Adders, but you could have got a nasty bite all the same” 

“She seems very placid” 

“Oh, she is. If she’d noticed us, she would have been undercover before we noticed her. But you know... basking... it is quite hypnotic.... and obviously, she likes me” 

“Of course, she does.” Crowley took out his phone and took a selfie of the three of them together, before releasing the Adder off the path. “I can see I have competition” Aziraphale smiled. 

“You keep a better eye out for big stompy people not looking where they’re going, now.... perfect for adders, this kind of woodland. See all the dead bracken. Suits their camouflage really well. Well, I'd say that's a good omen.” Fingers entwined, they continued down the path until they came to a very charming country pub. Crowley found a free table in the beer garden and then went into the bar for some menus. 

“Oh, this is very nice. What a lovely evening it’s getting to be” Aziraphale flipped open the menu and began pondering over the choices. 

"Shall I go in and get us some drinks? What do you fancy?” 

“hmmmm. if they’ve got any Local ciders, on the dry side, a bit farmyardy, that would be lovely out in this weather” 

“sure thing. Back in a mo” Aziraphale fondly watched the swing of those hips and those deliciously round buttocks as he walked away. In a short time, he came back, concentrating, the tip of his tongue between his lips as he focused on not spilling the pints he was carrying. He set them down on the table and triumphantly reached in a tight pocket for a few bags of peanuts. Aziraphale took a sip and sighed into a more relaxed state. Crowley leaned forward on his elbow, gazing adoringly at him. The Angel realised, he’d ALWAYS looked at him with that soft, tender longing. How had it taken him so long to realise. “how’s the food look?” 

"Oh yes, the menu is quite appealing. I’m thinking of going for the farmhouse pate, the game pie with dauphinoise potatoes, and I’ll probably finish up on a local cheeseboard. …should be especially lovely with this cider, which is VERY decent. then maybe just a sorbet to cleanse the palate when I’m done. “ 

“Sounds wonderful Angel. ” Crowley flipped through with a lot less concentration than Aziraphale had given the choice. “I think I’ll have some garlic king prawns, and... oh the mushroom and halloumi burger sounds pretty good. No pudding for me. … I’ll get my just desserts when we get home” He waggled his eyebrows. 

"home?” Crowley reached across and took his Angels hand. When he took his hand away, Aziraphale felt cool metal in his palm. A key. 

"The cottage. It’s ours. I sold the Camden flat and bought the cottage for us. Our little getaway. If it’s not what you want, I can sell it on again, or we can look for something else together, but I really do think you will like it. When you get to look around properly. I know I just rushed you to our bedroom” Aziraphales eyes were wide. 

"Crowley?.... are you asking me to move in with you?” 

“Oh, Aziraphale, it’s not like we aren’t already living together. I’m almost always at the bookshop now. Of course, I don’t expect you ever to give up the shop. I love it too. But London is London, and it’s great and everything. Don't want to leave it entirely behind. But this is a sanctuary. Where we can just decompress. And you did say yourself, the area was lovely” He realised he was babbling now. He shut up and shrugged. “yeah” Aziraphale moved forwards, folding the Demon in his arms. 

“It’s perfect. I love you. Thank you thank you thank you. I love you so much. “ There was a polite cough. 

“Can I take your order, gentlemen?” Aziraphale beamed and gushed out the courses he had chosen for himself, and those Crowley had decided on. 

“and could we have a bottle of something fizzy, too. A prosecco perhaps?” 

~~~~~~~~ 

After a delicious meal, not Michelin star or anything, but hearty, tasty and satisfying, the pair, both feeling a little hazy from eating and from drinking cider in the sunshine, made their way back along the footpath to the cottage. When they got back to the gate, Aziraphale stood back and took it all in with new eyes. The Sun was setting, reflecting red and gold off the sash windows. 

"Oh, Crowley..... I’m so happy. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy!” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Quite sure. All of the burdens and worries are gone, and I have you, and you are SO kind to me, and you love me so well, even though I’m an old silly” He looked up into the skies. BLACK skies. Velvet skies. Skies as deep and iridescent as the wings of the one he loved. He shook his wings loose, with a satisfied stretch. Crowley followed his example. Wings closed around each other lovingly. 

Crowley couldn’t make stars anymore. But against the dark dark skies, without that orange streetlight glow, there seemed to be so many. 

“It’s like at the beginning” Whispered Aziraphale, the light of the stars reflecting in his blue-grey eyes. “Oh, it’s so beautiful. Even more so now I know” 

Crowley couldn’t make stars anymore. But he made them reflect in those eyes, and it gave him peace. And he did have a celestial trick up his sleeve. 

Aziraphale gasped in wonder, as bright lights streaked across the skies, meteors. Make a wish. His mouth slightly parted as he watched, enchanted. Crowley couldn’t tear his eyes from the Angel. 

After some time, the meteors were over. When Aziraphale lowered his eyes back to the Earthly plane, there in front of him. Crowley. Crowley, eyes gold aglow. Honeysweet. His face soft with anxiety and want and need and so much love he felt his heart would burst. Crowley dropped to one knee.  
Aziraphale crumpled to his knees so they were eye to eye. 

“Marry me Angel,” he whispered. His voice tender and vulnerable “I have loved you so long. So so long. And we have had to deny our love so long, and I never want to be apart from you. Ever. Please. Please, Aziraphale. Please let me be your loving and devoted husband. I have never loved like this; I feel like my heart could burst. Not one of those stars is as beautiful as what we have made together.” Aziraphale's hand cupped Crowley's knifelike jaw, pulling lips to lips. The Demon whimpered. There were tears on his angular cheeks. 

“Oh, my love. Of course. Of course, I will. You are more to me than the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the riverside walk is based on somewhere close to me, which makes it East Cornwall. the place is absolutely beautiful, and a lovely place to walk, paddle, walk dogs, forage (wild garlic, hazelnuts, blackberries, hawthorn berries, beechnuts. )etc. there are, apparently kingfishers and otters, but we've yet to spot them.   
> however it IS the place where I first saw an Adder, and it made my month, I can tell you. there are a few places around here they show up, but that is where I usually see them. still rare to see them, but it's never any less exciting.


	12. after the promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a night of promises, meteors, tenderness and pure happiness, Aziraphale wakes.
> 
> PPS. Comments and kudos are what I dance for you for.  
> had some lovely comments, lots of kudos, but it's quieted up, and little eager to please me wants to know you;re still having fun. 
> 
> so even if it's just a word or two, let me know how this is going for you. 
> 
> Aziraphale had a bit of a spook, but they're both starting to find their mojo again.

Aziraphale woke. Long limbs tangled around him from behind. He had a delicious ache in his body from the activities the day before. But there was a new activity. He touched his hands together, the index of his right hand sliding over the base knuckle of his left ring finger. It was cool, and smooth, and unfamiliar. A precious metal band set with a dark stone. Shungite, Crowley had called it. It was named for the only place it had been found, near a village in Russia. It was carbon, like diamond was. But a different formation. There was a reason it was found nowhere else. That mass of the stone there was only there because that’s where the meteor had landed, crashing into the Earth many years ago. None of the same material had landed on Earth anywhere else. Aziraphale thought of the meteors in the night sky. Wondered if one day they would be fragmented and worn as a symbol of love and commitment. It was flanked with two sparkling and highly faceted topaz stones, that reminded him of Crowley's eyes. 

His fingers traced over the long long fingers that laid over his own. Finding the more familiar shape of his gold ring there. Of course, his ring had fit Crowley's ring finger. OF COURSE it had. It was unthinkable that it would be anything but the perfect fit. The crest. The feathers. It wasn’t Crowley's style, but there had been tears in his eyes when the idea to give it in exchange had crossed his mind. The whole evening, he had caressed it lightly, over and over and over. 

He hadn’t been lying when he said he’d never been so happy. But that happiness was growing and growing. Crowley loved him. Crowley wanted to bind their eternal souls as one. Crowley, his love. Crowley his best friend. Crowley his world. Crowley his....Fiancé . Fuck that was weird. He wondered about the logistics of marrying a Demon, even one so beloved. SHE had said they had her blessing. Surely the union was blessed already. Oh, but he still warmed through and through at the thought of them, hand in hand, declaring themselves one forever. 

There had been a time, only a short time ago in their lifespans, when he had performed marriages himself. Marriages not recognised by the laws of humans, but he knew when he pronounced husband to husband, that God gave her blessing on the unions. And all of those he had joined had loved until their deathbeds. He couldn’t change how the world treated them, but he could bless their union. 

but in this day and age, the marriage of a man to a man was, among most decent people, unremarkable. If that was so, maybe an Angel to a Demon was a logical next step. 

Aziraphale was overwhelmed with his happiness. How could this perfect being have chosen HIM. Silly, fussy, old fashioned, boring, stuffy him. Crowley was more than he had ever longed for. Everything he had ever desired. Crowley with his beautifully expressive soft gold eyes. Crowley with his elegant and talented hands. Crowley with his dry humour and razor-sharp wit. Crowley with his sweet kindness that he liked to pretend wasn’t there. Those cheekbones you could hang stars from. The Jawline like a knife edge. His long, Aquiline nose. Slightly thin but intensely soft lips. That pale, whippet like ribcage, with it’s sensitive pink nipples. His flanks where a touch this side of too gentle made him lose control of his laughter and his limbs. His clever tongue. His generosity. His long cock curved just right to hit his sweet spot. The dimples at the base of his spine, just above the round delight of those firm, grabbable buttocks. Pressing his thumbs into those dimples as they fucked. His adventurous nature. His scent of petrichor and myrrh. Of spice and petrol. Of sharp chlorophyll and warm skin. Oh love. Oh true and happy love. Blissful love. That someone so perfect, so beautiful, so funny, so sweet, could love someone like him. That he had loved him for all of their long long lives. All of the little ways he had shown him he loved him, when he couldn’t tell him so. Now it seemed impossible he had ever not known his feelings were reciprocated. 

He rolled over within the confines of those limbs. He let his eyes linger over the sleeping features. Those long lashes that lay lightly on his cheeks. Those delicate crows feet that only served to frame his beauty. Aziraphale knew this face had inspired many great artists. So beautiful. He had bought those he came across. They were stored at the moment. It seemed too much of an embarrassing thing to admit that you’d been hoarding artworks the one you secretly loved had modelled for. Now they were in the open, he could hang them. He could admire them. Just as he could admire the real thing freely. And they had a shared home he could display them in. He hoped Crowley wouldn’t mind. He gently lowered his forehead to the high forehead of the demon. Cupped that beloved face in his palm and pressed his lips against his. Crowley made a small ‘mmph’ sound, low in his throat. He was a heavy sleeper. And so adorable with it. Aziraphale brushed the tips of their noses together and reached in for another stolen kiss. The body beside him began to stretch and respond. Moaning softly. Those long, lean limbs encircling him tighter. 

“Angel” He sighed softly, his lips parting to deepen the kiss. His artistic fingers threading up into the dandelion fluff soft curls. Tightening. Pulling closer. Aziraphale caught his bottom lip between his teeth, and tugged with a soft, needy growl. He pulled back, panting. Staring soul deep into those glorious eyes. Sunset gold. His slit pupils ink black. He could fall into them, and never want to resurface. With a whimper he crushed against those lips again brushing his tongue over their parting. The wet heat of his mouth and his tongue was driving him wild already. The grind of their bodies touching. The burning heat of him. Aziraphale pressed greedy, hungry kisses down the Demons throat, making him gasp. 

“Oh love....my love....my beloved.... “ As he trailed down, he reached for the eager hardness he loved. Longing to taste it again. Crowley shuddered. His moan when Aziraphale pressed his mouth to the dark head, humming appreciatively, was feral. 

“Ooooooh, you’re so good at that.....Yes darling.... YES.....” His head fell back, whining as the Angel took him deeper, his lips gripping tightly. His tongue sliding eagerly. Desperate to taste him. Crowley lightly worked his fingers through the hair. Languishing as the Angel worshipped his cock. Aziraphale worked his lips and tongue faster, bobbing his head, allowing Crowley's head to drag over the narrow back of his throat with a moan. Crowley's eyelids were heavy. His eyes glazed. The Angel alternated shallow rapid strokes with longer, slower ones. “Ooooooooooohhh, yes, you know what to do!” Crowley's hips began to twitch, resisting the urge to thrust into that heavenly mouth. Better than heavenly. Aziraphale sighed as he tasted the precum spilling over his tongue, lapping eagerly at the slit, then, a new trick. While doing this he used his lips to roll Crowley's foreskin back and forth and... 

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCK!” Crowley exploded. Spurting violently, spilling in his mouth until overflowing. His body thrashed like a fish on a hook. His hands twisted in the sheets. He was panting hard, as the aftershocks kept hitting, pulling gasps from him time and time again. 

Aziraphale sat back, licking the spillage from around his lips. Wiping his chin on the back of his hand, and smugly lapping at it like a cat. 

“FUCK, where did you learn THAT?!” 

“I read” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“Fucking hell Angel..... You......you......hedonist you..... you glutton. One of many reasons I want to marry you” Aziraphale beamed. 

“I can’t believe it....I didn’t think I could be happier, and then....” his stormy blue eyes glistened. “I just love you SO much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is my fic about Aziraphale performing marriages at the Discrete gentlemens club. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751473
> 
> and here is his previous encounter of the lovely Charles. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272088/chapters/61387759#workskin


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley shows Aziraphale around their new sanctuary. 
> 
> more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for indulging my sidetrack into absolute sugary fluff. I wasn't expecting this to come into THIS story, I thought it would happen in another line of stuff. but it came along, and bam, I wrote it. 
> 
> never fear, the filth will return. after all, they've a cottage to break in, after all. And of course, Crowley packed their toybox....

Crowley stretched his long, fluid body, arching up into the stretch and rolling each pair of his joints in turn, so his ankles, knees, hips, shoulders neck, and his upward reaching elbows and wrists cracked. He groaned with satisfaction. Aziraphale smiled fondly, letting his eyes trail over those long, Angular lines. The Demon smiled wickedly up at him. 

“You really are insatiable, Angel. You are SO eyefucking me right now ” 

“I AM NOT!” he replied indignantly. I’m just appreciating a good view. I.... I love your stomach. You are so sleek I just want to run my hands all over you....and my lips” 

“Yep. Eyefucking. Shameless.” Crowley swung his legs over the edge of the bed and moved sinuously to the curtains, pulling them wide and basking in the glorious light. The sunlight dancing over his long, naked form. Aziraphale couldn’t look away. “Right, I STILL haven’t given you the tour of our new home. So we will shower, I will show you all the rooms we’ve yet to bless, and then I’m making breakfast. I was thinking eggs Florentine, but after how much we’ve been exerting ourselves, I think a full English is in order.” 

“Oh, that sounds lovely” He said eagerly, as, hand in hand they headed into the bathroom. 

After their shower, where they managed to resist doing much more than rutting against each other, bringing each other off with their hands, whispering eager endearments, then letting the needling pressure of the hot water rinse their completion from their skin. Dressed in soft, silky pyjamas, Crowley eagerly showed them the two other bedrooms. Then downstairs, he proudly displayed the cosy living room, with its little fireplace. The study, walls groaning with as yet empty bookshelves, and the magnificent kitchen. It was a good size, with a stable door opening to the back garden. There was an old range, space for a good sized kitchen table, although at the moment it made do with an outdoor bistro table and folding chairs. There was a central butchers block on wheels, and plenty of counter space. A dresser against one of the barer walls. 

“obviously this needs some major modernising to be up to my standards, but” he opened a door to a small, dark room at the back “there’s a pantry. A utility room in the old lean to. Downstairs bathroom sort of behind the stairs. Enough original features to keep you happy. …...we can make this work, I think. For us. Nice big garden too. Lovely greenhouse. I was thinking we could add a conservatory on the back, for plants, and make it a kind of summer dining room.” 

“Oh, my love...” Aziraphale cupped his demons jaw in his palm and reached in for a tender and adoring kiss. “this is a beautiful cottage. I’m sure we can make this everything we would ever want. I.... I love you so much” His blue grey eyes were heavy with unshed tears. 

“You daft old bugger” The Demon said fondly. He began rummaging in the cupboards for plates and cooking utensils. In the old fashioned fridge, he found the things he’d had delivered. Bacon. Sausages. Black pudding. Eggs were on the counter. with bread in the toaster, bacon and sausages grilling, he began to fry off black pudding, mushrooms and eggs. He took a few knife strokes of butter to a small dish he placed on the table. Aziraphale put the kettle on and located a chipped teapot, and a few mugs. They'd have to do. He poured some of the milk into a jug and laid two places at the small table. Crowley sliced the toast and set it in a rack, daring it not to go cold. The teapot. The mugs. When the bacon, sausages, mushroom and eggs and black pudding were ready, and some beans heated in a small pan, Crowley dished up their hearty breakfast, more to Aziraphales plate than his own. He placed a couple of raw eggs instead of fried on his plate, still in the shell. Before he served up, he swallowed both whole, unhinging his jaw.   
then he brought the plates to the table, pulling the chair out for Aziraphale. He sat, smiling adoringly back at him. 

“Oh....oh Crowley, this IS lovely.” He began tucking into his plate of salty, cured and processed meats, and the eggs were just perfect. Deep orange yolks. When Aziraphale exclaimed at the colour, He grinned. 

“Our own chickens, Aziraphale. There's an orchard a way back, and there’s henhouses in the orchard” 

“We.... we have CHICKENS?” 

“And ducks. I like ducks.... and I kind of want to get a couple of goats, but the garden needs some work to secure for goats... but this.... this is a long term thing.... We can get milk, maybe make cheese! Can you imagine!” 

“Oh, goats cheese is lovely...” 

“What about it, Angel? Ready to go full domestic with me? Married. Chickens. Ducks. Goats. Maybe a cat?” 

“Oh..... oh yes.... I would like that a lot!” 

“And this doesn’t mean you bring back that bumpkin Brother Francis. He wasn’t my type at all. Found that most disconcerting, knowing my beautiful Angel occupied THAT form.” 

“You were not a fraction less beautiful, my dear. Nanny.... she was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, apart from back when.... when you wore your hair so long and tumbling. When you told me, rightly, that heaven was wrong. When he.... when … they …. they did THAT to..... Him”. From the dark and disturbed look, Crowley knew exactly what occasion he couldn’t bring himself to describe. Crucifixion was probably one of the worst ways to die he had ever seen with his own eyes. It seemed almost as bad as falling. “Do you ever miss Warlock?” The question was unexpected 

“Yes..... yes I do... He turned out quite the spoiled brat, but... Oh I did love him. His parents were distant. It was me that sung him to sleep, and tended him through illnesses and injuries, and kissed his little chubby cheeks when he was sad. ….. I hope.... I hope we can find a way to have contact again.” 

“I’m sure that time will come. I loved seeing you with him. Made me wonder.... if things were different and we.....” Crowley nodded. His throat tight. “Because if... if we weren’t who we were. Just a normal man and a woman, I...I would have married you, and had a family with you, and I know we would be so happy. And we get..... we get a DIFFERENT happy. No less special. Because it’s FOREVER! Thousands of years from now, we will be washing up our plates, and drinking wine, and going to bed together. And the love I have for you..... OH Crowley.... it can only get bigger. And I’m almost afraid of how overwhelming it will be. But I also love to think about it. You. Me. Forever. When,...when you came to tell me about the Antichrist, and you talked about eternity.... and I was SO SCARED at the thought of.... me being there and you being there, and never seeing you again, and it was the most terrifying thought of THAT, stretching out ahead of me. And now.... now eternity sounds like the most wonderful thing that could ever be.” 

“Yesssss” 

“Yes indeed.” Aziraphale reached in for another tender and loving kiss. He held up the glass of bucks fizz in a toast. “To Domestic Bliss. To run down rural cottages. To renovating this place into our perfect love nest. To …. to US.” 

. “To Us” Crowley covered Aziraphales soft, expressive lips with his own, kissing softly, tenderly, and then more hungrily, nudging to the living Room, and laying his dear love down on the sagging sofa. His mind sang with how the room would look with the fire merrily ablaze. They could have a Christmas tree. He wondered, would the Angel want an Angel or a Star on top. They would come in from long walks in drizzling rain, and strip off their jackets and boots and warm themselves beside the Raeburn in the kitchen, or the fireplace in the living room. They would collect eggs from their chickens. Maybe even milk their future goats and make cheese, arms around waists and gentle touches. 

LOVE YOU. Crowleys brain was screaming. LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE. 

He would see his Angel, framed in the light from the kitchen window, washing up, and wrap his arms around his soft body, nuzzle into the nape of his neck, and breathe in his warm, homely scent. And Aziraphale would lean back into him, and turn, and dab the washing up foam on his nose, his complex blue grey eyes sparkling and..... 

“Are you.....? Are you crying, dear?” 

“NO. No.... Imademon. …. not crying!” Aziraphale brushed his thumb tenderly over his high, damp cheekbone. 

“Of course not, dear.” And fuck it, his smile and eyes were so damn tender, Crowley felt like his heart would explode. “You’re a big, scary demon. And I’m helpless in the face of your temptation.” His voice lowered “Now..... Are you going to fuck me again, or aren’t you?”


	14. Fanning the flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the living room, by the fire.

Crowley surged forward with a low growl, crushing his lips against Aziraphale's, trailing them hungrily along his jaw. An elongated tongue, probed his ear, causing the soft, pink Angel to squirm and giggle in a way that sparked some of his more predatory urges most deliciously. With a snap of his fingers, a cosy fire was glowing in the grate, and he rolled from the sofa to the floor, coiled around his Angel all limbs and greedy, grasping fingers. Eagerly exposing that soft, delightful flesh to explore it with his hands, his eyes, his clever tongue. Tugging the pyjamas off, and his own, he pressed the length of his body over his prey. Sliding his palms up and along the Angels soft, strong, sturdy arms, interlocking their fingers as he pushed his hands into the worn carpet. Eyes burning with need. Aziraphale was hard. It didn’t take much. 

“Mmmmmmmm, lovely slutty angel” he sighed “ripe....to.....be.... plucked” Aziraphale shuddered as the Demon pressed his parted lips to the curve of his throat, lengthening his tongue to trail wetly under his jaw, along to his ear, and the little soft hollow behind, dragging down to his lightly freckled collarbone, enjoying the greater complexities of his scent when he did this. Dust dancing in a shaft of sunlight. Leather worn to a lustrous patina from centuries of careful handling. Honey, and Amber, and Frankincense and Tonka, and beeswax furniture polish. He arched his back from the floor, exposing his throat further, it was all Crowley could do not to strike, his fangs lengthening. He nudged the Angel's thighs apart, grinding his narrow hips into the soft, plush space between them. 

“Please.... please.... hurry” the Angel whimpered softly “I... I neeeeed....” Crowley took both wrists in one long-fingered hand, trailing the other teasingly slowly downwards, little light strokes with the back of his fingernails. Aziraphale let his breath out in little frustrated but aroused huffs, trying to press as much of himself upwards as he could. Crowley knew this was part of their game. He knew that Aziraphale could easily overpower him physically. He might have the look of a soft and cuddly academic, and indeed he was, but he was also a Warrior. The delightful softness of him hung from strong muscle. He was a Principality. He was strong. He knew that any time it seemed that Crowley was in control, it was because he was being allowed to be. Crowley trailed his hands down over his waist, his thigh, in a smooth movement, he drew that soft, muscular leg over his shoulder. Then, with his Angels body supported, he gently began to open him. Aziraphale whimpered, moaned encouragement “hurry....hurry my love....PLEASE.....” 

“you’re not ready yet....” he whispered softly, working another slick finger in. The Angel's unfocused eyes darkened. Crowley heard a click above his head and felt the tightness around his knuckles soften. 

“I am now.... now, darling. …..I …...I want you INSIDE me!” he demanded, pouting. Crowley found that his cock was already slick. The Angel had taken care of that too. He pressed forwards slowly, into the welcoming warmth between those plush buttocks. Aziraphale sighed at the longed-for stretch. Gently, Crowley began to roll his hips, in a motion that ran the full length of his body. The Angel's legs tangled tight around him, pulling him in further. His eyes were soft and unfocused again, his mouth slack as he panted between his little white teeth. Oh, beautiful. Beautiful Angel. Oh, what a delight. To have him. To possess his body, his heart, his soul. “Faster!, love...More....” Crowley obeyed, Aziraphale tugged his hands free, grabbing those round thrusting buttocks and pulling them into him with each stroke. Crowley was trembling. His breath ragged. He brought his hand down to stroke the Angels lovely cock. When he felt his beloved begin to come, he thrust harder into them, drawing an animal groan from him, as he followed. 

The Demon slumped forwards, sticky where they pressed together. They were trembling. Aziraphale reached to caress the beloved face. The most beautiful creature in all creation. 

“Love you...” gasped Crowley, between deep, shaky breaths. “Fucking love you......” 

“likewise.....and I love fucking you.” said the Angel primly, and laughed heartily


	15. Can't stand the heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they've christened the living room. Aziraphale has his sights on the kitchen next. Crowley tries a new combination of parts, with overwhelming results. 
> 
> CW. rough sex. sub drop. unconventional genital arrangements

In a sudden display of his pure Angelic Warrior strength, Aziraphale gathered his feet beneath himself and in a smooth motion, Crowley in his arms, he rose smoothly to his feet. Crowley whimpered, clinging to his neck.

Aziraphale Lunged to the kitchen, setting Crowley on the worktop, lifting his long, long legs over his own shoulders. Crowley felt himself lose balance and clutched tight to the Angel, damp with sweat, whipped cream curls askew.

“Angel!” Aziraphale turned his head, licking slow and soft to the inside of Crowleys soft, trembling thighs. His lips trailed closer to the meet of those legs.

“Well, what have we here!?” Aziraphale sighed into the liquid folds before him. “I HAD been hoping to taste your magnificent cock, but this is a pleasant diversion” He circled the erect little clitoris with his pink, probing tongue, using his fingers to part the wet lips, sucking and nibbling at the soft folds. Crowley had become a being all Jelly, and twitching, no bones, no sense. His spine seemed to buck and twist in directions no human shaped body should. As Aziraphale, licked, sucked and nuzzled, the clitoris lengthened and thickened to a more familiar form. “oh......OH, look at that. My Goodness....!”

Crowley smirked smugly as the Angel let his adoring blue-grey eyes trail over the long, curved cock, the wet folds in the crease behind it where his balls would be.

“I didn’t know we could do that?!”

“I could manifest a doner kebab if I felt like it. But this is more fun.”

“I’ll say!” Aziraphale set back to devour that sweet, wet cunt, raising at intervals to spread that wetness up the thick, long shaft above it with his tongue. Crowley was writhing and hissing beneath his lips. Aziraphale looked nothing short of drunk on desire and sensation. When the temptation was too much, Aziraphale stood to his usual height, roughly dragging Crowley's hips to his. In one smooth, fierce motion, the Angel impaled him on his own thick cock, shuddering and stumbling as he did. His elegant, soft hands caressed the Demons cock, as he fucked him hard over the worktop. 

Crowley's teeth were a vice on his own soft lips as he whimpered piteously at the onslaught. And OH, it felt good. So good. The slickness of his own vulva lubricating the slide of the Angel's hands on him, as he roughly thrust into him over and over. His eyes closed tight, his jaw clenched, his low grunts that punctuated the punishing pace of his pounding hips. Crowley let himself float on a sea of that sensation. 

Oh, it was everything. Oh, it was too much, and not enough, and OH, how beautiful was his Angel, allowing himself to give in to his baser, more feral instincts. Crowley started to come and kept coming. He could feel his buttocks and thighs bruising at the relentless pounding. The pain was delicious. He felt like he would pass out from the pleasure. Coming with his cunt and his cock as the Angel stiffened, then collapsed on top of him, whimpering. 

Crowley's mind was reeling. Aziraphale spoke, but the syllables ran into each other and made no sense. He raised a trembling hand to cup the Angel's jaw, and he didn’t know where the sound of his breathy laughter was coming from. “My dear? Are you alright? Did I heart you?” Crowley was swooning. And then his body went limp, as the light faded from his vision into darkness.


	16. coming up for air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley comes to after being, pretty literally fucked senseless.

. 

Everything was fuzzy. Warm. Fluffy like being in a cloud of candyfloss. Muffled and sweet.   
Crowley moaned soft and low, at how thoroughly wrecked he felt. Deliciously used. 

Soft fingers brushed his cheeks, and he heard a voice distant and indistinct. His eyelids were so heavy. The voice was high and panicked. He felt like he was beneath the surface of a lake, everything was so far away. Gradually the light increased. The hands on him felt more firm. More real. 

“CROWLEY! Crowley my love, are you alright?” He moaned again, not yet able to form words. Fighting the heavy weight of his eyelids he managed to open his eyes, staring up into that perfect stormy blue-green. The Angels rounded face was lined with worry, his brow furrowed, lips tight. Crowley's entire being felt loose and floppy. He still couldn’t form words. He managed to pull his lips into a deranged grin. “Crowley! You have to speak to me; I need to know you aren’t damaged!” He heard himself chuckling again. The words still wouldn’t come. He felt somewhat hysterical. He managed to direct his loose limbs enough to grab Aziraphale's wrist, fighting his disobedient eyes to LOOK at him. He felt DRUGGED. The Angel caressed his temples, and he could see the tears in those eyes. “Please be okay, my love. I didn’t mean to …. whatever it is I did to you....” 

“Ssss’good. …......Angel. …...... good.” His tongue felt too thick in his mouth, but the relief on the Angel's countenance was like a sunrise. “Fuuuuuuuuuck.........” The Angel scooped him up, so gentle, and carried him up the stairs to their comfortable bed. Aziraphale slipped under the covers with him, folding his soft body around him, tucking him into that soft, warm chest. His fingers smoothing through his hair over and over. 

“Please, be alright, my love. I’ll do anything to make you alright” 

“Hold......hold......” The Demon panted, drifting slowly into a deep sleep, snoring softly, wrapped in the arms of an Angel. He slept heavy. Dark. Dreamless. 

He was woken by light in the window. It seemed like it couldn’t be another day it had barely been mid-morning when......well, maybe that was what was meant when people talked about fucking someone's brains out. He ached. It was a good ache. A trophy of what he had enjoyed the previous day. There were strong arms tangled around him. His Angel slept at his side, protectively guarding his body with his own. He followed the line of that soft body to the sleeping face. The little furrow between his pale brows. The tightness in his jaw. He slept, but not peacefully. The Demon gently pressed his lips to the back of a hand that gripped his in a vice-like grip. 

The Angel stirred. His face tightening further, as he whimpered Crowley's name. He startled awake. Crowley could see the relief wash over him to see him conscious again. Fell to kissing along his brows and forehead, and the ridge of his nose, and his cheekbones. 

“I’msorry,I’msososorry, Ididn’tmeantohurtyou, mysweet, mylove, myallandeverything” 

“Shhhhh..... Hey Angel. I’ve never been fucked senseless before. That was quite an experience. All good” 

“You FAINTED!” 

“Yes. Yes, I did, didn’t I. but I wasn’t hurt. I’m sore but in a good kind of sore way. It felt really good” 

“Oh.....oh, alright....that’s good.” the Angel was going to tug at his gold ring, as he often did when nervous, but of course, it wasn’t there. 

“Looking for this?” Crowley held out his left hand. Aziraphale took the long fingers in both of his and raised it to his lips for a tender kiss. 

“My love” 

“There’s a market town about half an hour away. Fancy going along? Antique shops. Little bistros. A rather good cheese shop, so I’ve heard. A little deli. A place where you can get a hot shave and Manicure. if I can walk, that is. We can hold off on the rest of the rooms for a bit. We've got.....study, pantry, utility, downstairs bathroom and spare bedrooms yet. But we can wait on those. You never know. Might find some furniture to get the place up to standard. Maybe find a garden centre. It's a way off getting plants in, but I can start digging over the plots, if I get the tools in.” 

“What a lovely idea. We need a new settee. And I’d like a proper farmhouse table for the kitchen..... and I can tell you about some of the art I have. …. actually no. When we go back to London, I’ll show you.” 

“have you been hoarding dirty pictures, Angel?” His eyes widened, shocked 

“No, that’s not what I meant at all, I..” he noticed the demons smirk dancing on his lips. “oh, you were teasing” 

“I can’t help it. You're so cute when you’re flustered.” he reached out and lightly plucked at a plump cheek. “I’d offer to make you breakfast, but look where that got me yesterday. Fucked senseless. And I never had much sense to begin with.” 

“Oh, don’t be silly. You are clever, and quick, and witty. I just remember things I’ve read. That's not the same as actually being really quite a sharp pin.” 

“Now now, I won’t hear anyone putting my Angel down. He's clever, and kind, and thoughtful, just enough of a bastard to keep me on my toes, and...” he lowered his voice conspiratorially “and he’s absolutely fucking DYNAMITE in the sack. Now THAT was a pleasant surprise. Never would have had him down as a relentless kinky bastard, but hey, they do say it’s always the quiet ones.” he rolled out of bed, wincing a little as he stood 

“do you want me to ….” 

“oh no. Badge of honour, this. Every twinge will remind me how good you are” somehow he slithered back into his far too tight jeans. Tugged on a T-shirt. Aziraphale smiled. It was one he’d bought for him. One of those “saw this and thought of you” moments. In white letters on black, it read ‘Hell was boring’ Aziraphale opted for summery casuals again. The weather had been beautiful for the past few weeks. He stood, wrapping his arms around his beloved, then smoothing his soft hands down those lean, lightly freckled, long arms, to the elegant hands. 

“I love you, my sweet little serpent” 

“Come on. We’ll have coffee and pastries in the garden, I’ll get the floorplan so if we find anything we like we can see if it fits. … although, of course, we could just make it fit, but that’s half the fun.” 

in the garden, they drank decent coffee, and ate croissants, cured meats, and pain au chocolat. the Sun beat down, and it made Crowleys shoulder length curls glow bright red where the lgiht hit. the birds were singing. a light breeze drifted over them.   
it was peaceful. it was right.


	17. a day in town and an old acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale head into town, do some shopping, have lunch (yeah, Crowley is REALLY pushing this full domesticity plot derailment) and encounter a familiar face.

The little high street was terribly quaint. And, as promised, there were plenty of antique shops, small boutiques, a bookshop Aziraphale spent far too long for Crowley's patience browsing. But it was run by a pleasant middle-aged lady with smiling eyes, who made him a cup of coffee while he waited on the settee, scrolling through social media, sowing discord as he went. currently winding up anti vaxxers and pyramid scheme sellers was good fun. She flirted in that good-natured way that middle aged women often did. They left with a bag of interesting early editions, and an invitation to drop by any time. 

they found some lovely items of furniture in their wanderings. Aziraphale found the perfect battered kitchen table. Large, heavy and just the sort of table you could imagine preparing meals around together, eating together, drinking together. Laughing, comforting, yes. A perfect kitchen table. Its patina was worn smooth, delightful to touch.  
some comfortable chairs, mismatched but somehow perfect were also booked to be delivered. Aziraphale found a beautiful inlaid bureau that would be perfect in his study, along with a wonderful chesterfield set, a three-seater settee and two armchairs. They decided one chair would be in the living room, one in the study. They were still on the look out for plenty more furniture, but these would bring things around. Crowley found a statuette of Christ being tempted in the desert, and of course Crowley wanted it. He had always been fond of him. And of course, Aziraphale knew that the demon was Crowley, and he hadn’t tempted Jeshua. He had been his friend at a time he needed a friend most. Crowley had never been the same innocent creature he had been before the crucifixion ever again. In Rome, he was sharpened. Harsh. Defensive. Oh, he had been so pleased to see him, but there was a layer of armour he had gathered around himself after witnessing that. 

Of the various restaurants and cafes they had passed, they chose a little Italian bistro for lunch. The décor was dated, the menu sun faded, and both knew this was often a sign of something good. Crowley had used his sleek little phone to look up reviews. Reviews that slated the décor and praised the food. They were greeted by several Italian men, cheerful, with a playful sense of humour that made them feel like they were guests, not customers. The wine flowed, the staff joked and laughed with them. They enjoyed a caprese salad and a plain, thin, bubbly garlic pizza to start with. Crowley opted for a salad Niçoise, with the tuna, eggs, and not being too heavy for his preferences. And he really did enjoy eggs. 

Aziraphale had a wonderfully thin bubbly pizza with anchovies, and an egg cracked into the centre, into which he dipped his squares of delicious, lightly dressed pizza. The salt and the egg and the cheese, and the divine thin base. It was perfect. 

Wandering back towards the car park, they passed a Jewellery shop. Aziraphale stopped and pondered the window. They were shut now, but the display was pretty. 

“Crowley, I wonder, would you like me to buy you a ring? One that is more you? I love that mine fits you so well, but I know it really isn’t your style, and I really am happy to buy you something more ….. more you.” 

“ANGEL! You couldn’t pry this off my cold dead fingers. It's perfect, love. It's not my style. It's YOUR style. Every time I see it on my finger, I think of you, and how much I adore you” 

“And you’re sure? If it’s just a placekeeper, I don’t mind” 

“NOT giving it back. S'mine now. You gave it to me.” His long fingers brushed over the crest “it’s perfect because it’s YOU! And I want to have you always with me.” Aziraphale lunged forwards, claiming those perfect, expressive lips with his own. When they arrived back at the Bentley, a small figure that had been lounging against it stood to their full, and not especially impressive height. But that small form held great menace. Crowley moved between Aziraphale and the Prince of Hell. 

“CROWLEY” the voice was fierce, and rattled his teeth in his jaw. “I am not here to messs with your …..fluffy toy.” 

“This is no concern of yours, My Lord. We have parted ways with heaven and hell.” 

“Silence, zzzerpent! I am not here to interfere..... Azzzzziraphale.” it was a greeting. Not a threat or a question. Like they had some shared past. 

“Prince Beelzebub. I haven’t seen you since...” Aziraphale had tried for polite and cheerful. But then he remembered when the small, feminine frame of the Prince had appeared in his presence. As he clung to a cold body in his bed. 

“yeszzzz. This is why we came. I szeeeee the demon Crowley hazz...... recovered?” there was a question there. They had both been in the room with the lifeless body of the demon. In fact, Beelzebub was the only one who had expressed anything even mildly approaching sympathy at this fact. Gabriel had just mocked his personal hygiene during his grieving. “we want a report on what happened. ” 

Crowley found some confidence again. 

“It’s none of your business, you irritating bug, I don’t owe you anything, ever ever again” 

“Crowley! She......THEY.... they came when...when you...... and they were kind.......they were kinder to me than any single Angel was, when I thought I’d lost you.” Crowleys eyes softened a little. 

“What do you want?” 

“I told you. A report on how it izz that you’re ….back. I am not your enemy Crowley. Hazztur wanted your head. After what you did, most of the dukes wanted to go straight after you and bring you back for torturing. We might not be able to destroy you, but you know we could make it so you wish we would.” 

“Is that a threat?” 

“No. It'zzz a warning. I forbade it. But Demonzz are not exactly trustworthy.” 

“And I should trust you?” 

“No. That would be foolish. But I give you my word, for what it’zzz worth, I will not harm you or support others to do so. For whatever reason, you survived. I have made it plain that I will not tolerate them seeking their own juzzzzztizzz” Beelzebub set their jaw hard with an annoyed huff, grinding their teeth in frustration at their speech impairment. They flicked their neck, making it crack unpleasantly. 

“Thank you.... Lord Beelzebub.” Aziraphale politely said, easing out from behind the flustered demon. 

“You two still fucking like honeymooners then?” Aziraphale blushed. “I can smell it on you.” 

“Well, that’s um.. Rather a personal comment, Sir. ...If you don’t mind...” Beelzebub smirked, a glint of humour crinkling those cold, pale blue eyes. 

“AHA! And what’s this I see?! Crowley, you are wearing an Angels sigil. And...” Their eyes flicked to the Principality's hands, fidgeting with his waistcoat nervously. “Oh, this is hilarious! Tell you what Crowley, you’ve got balls of steel. I shall have to write you up a commendation, seducing an Angel and convincing them to marry you. Don't think that’s ever been achieved before. You alwayzzz were one of the best at temptationszz. Now. Get that report in. I’ll try and keep the Dukezzz off your back.” 

“Yes, My Prince.” Crowley said, almost meekly. 

“And I’ll be expecting an invitation, of courszzz. Thizz I HAVE to witneszz with my own eyes.” 

“Oh, to be a fly on the wall” snarked Crowley back. 

“Indeed” 

The small Princes form began to ripple and writhe, and a cloud of bluebottles scattered. 

“Well, that was.... something” said Aziraphale softly. 

“I don’t know what to think of that, to be honest.” 

“Well, it sounds like OFFICIALLY you’re off the hook, but there are dissenters” 

“Hmmmm....” Crowley opened the car door for Aziraphale, before getting in himself. Aziraphale leaned over to kiss the worry from those soft, thin lips. Crowley sighed. “I suppose that is how it seems. “ 

“Try not to worry my love. If they come for us, we will deal with it. Worrying about it is just stealing from our own happiness, yes?” Crowley nodded. 

“I love you, Angel.” 

“Now, how about you drive us home, and I’ll see if I can distract you from your worries, shall we?” Aziraphale slid his gentle lips along the Demons sculpted jaw, to where the pulse throbbed in his throat, peppering it with soft kisses. 

“You’re distracting me NOW.....” Crowley purred softly. Aziraphale chuckled smugly to himself, parting his lips and nipping playfully until Crowley whimpered. He clambered over the gearstick, straddling his lovers lap, capturing the resulting moan in his own mouth, as he kissed deeper. The car park was empty. With a snap of his fingers, the glass of the screen and windows became tinted, hiding them from the view of any passers by. Aziraphale rocked against the swell in the lap beneath him, until Crowley gasped. “oh love...” one long fingered hand tangled in those soft soft curls, while the other fumbled at the Angels trousers “OFF! Off!” unable to maneuver in the small space, a miracle removed the clothes on their lower halves. Crowley tenderly wrapped his fingers around his Angels girthy cock, stroking slowly. “I want you, Angel” 

“And you shall have me, dearest.” He shifted to give access to those fingers elsewhere. He shuddered a little as lubricated digits probed him deliciously. “I’m yours......I’ve always been yours.....” He panted, his heart racing. Thrusting himself over and over onto those skilled fingers. “Take me, my dearest heart......oh.....take me....” Crowley slicked his long erection and helped Aziraphale angle his hips, leaning him back against the wheel as he sank down slowly until he was filled. They stilled their bodies, locked together and gazed deep into each others eyes, Aziraphale pushing the glasses back over his beloveds forehead. “There you are...” He sighed. His slow moan ached with longing, as they began to move together. The angel slowly grinding down, pulling heated little gasps from those sinful lips. The waves of pure love that rolled from the Demon were overwhelming. A heavy ache in Aziraphales chest. So much love. So so much. Crowleys head rolled back, exposing the white expanse of his beautiful throat, far too inviting not to lean forward and bite and suck at that tender flesh, making him writhe deliciously, bucking his hips upwards, hitting that sweet spot inside just right. Aziraphale crumpled forwards grabbing at the pink and dripping head of his cock, squeezing to try and hold back “I’m close, love, I’m too close, I’m.....” His voice choked up as he shuddered, spilling into his hand and over Crowleys shirt. Crowley gripped him by the hips, pulling him through several long, fast strokes, delighting in the way the Angel clenched around him. Crowley fucked him through the jolting aftershocks, until he followed, groaning low and feral into his ear, his breath hot and damp. They clung to each other panting. Hands caressing jawbones, their foreheads pressed close, as they waited for the world to come back into focus, smiling, laughing, tender caresses. 

“You’d better not have got any jizz on the leatherwork, Angel” Crowley softly admonished, a wicked smile curving his lips. 

“Fiend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moments between Aziraphale and Bee occurred in this story. In which a high price is paid. Check the tags. angst and grief, but resolved.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036513/chapters/60632716
> 
> will sing and dance and write for kudos and comments. I like it to be as good for you as it is for me, my little kittens.


	18. Digging.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short and fluffy chapter. Crowley starts working on the garden. Aziraphale enjoys the view. 
> 
> possible CW/TW for Crowley commenting he's not planning on eating that day.   
> remember, ladies gents and other, he is a snake based being that doesn't need food to sustain them. you are not. get yourself a tasty dinner inside you.

It was another rather glorious day. They had been at the cottage rather more than seven of them. aside from a day jaunt back to London to check on the plants, and start bringing some posessions over. On this day, Aziraphale was feeding the chickens, while Crowley was beginning to whip the garden into order. Aziraphale leaned against a tree, idly watching his lean muscles rippling over his bare back as he dug into the Earth. Preparing vegetable beds. Making small sounds of exertion under his breath. Aziraphale smiled. How lucky he was to be treated to such a sight. His Demon really was astoundingly beautiful. The fine sheen of sweat on his back highlighting his strong, lithe form. Aziraphale latched the gate on the chicken pen, and came up behind him, snaking one arm around his hips and pressing his lips to the spot between his shoulderblades, where it made him shudder, feeling the sensation through his hidden wings. Aziraphale touched his tongue to the salt and spice taste that lingered on his lips from the sweat. Crowley leaned into him, panting slightly. 

“You’ve made wonderful progress, dear.” He whispered softly into his ear. “I’m so proud of you. His soft fingers trailed below the waistband of his shorts, massaging Crowley's resting cock until it hardened. He moaned at the touch. “I thought you deserved a reward” Crowley sighed and let his head drop back onto the Angels shoulder, submitting to his eager kisses and nips to his throat. 

“Angel....” he moaned breathily. Trembling at the long, languid twist and roll of his lovers wrist, working him luxuriantly towards his release, the hot, panting in his ear, the press of his Angels erection against his buttocks. As he grew closer, Aziraphale nibbled and licked at his earlobe wetly, making the filthiest moans, picking up the pace pressing him to lean forward against the shed. As his pleasure heightened, he began to rut into the Angels fist, who thrusted his own hips with him. “Not gonna last.....so good....” 

“Then come for me, my perfect love” Only a few strokes after, he did, spilling into that soft, insistent hand. His Angel continued grinding against him, whimpering, until he too was spent. The damp patch marking his linen trousers. 

“Ohhhhh Angel. Love you.....It’s a miracle we ever get anything done at all....There is nothing I enjoy more than being with you.” Aziraphale used a quick miracle to clean them up before anything started to chafe. 

“You know, it’s a good thing we were both too stupid to see what was right in front of us for so long” Aziraphale pondered. “After all, if the world were ending now, what would you do?” Crowley smiled fondly. 

“You’re right, of course. I’d take you to bed and make the most of the time left” 

“Would you like me to make you some lunch?” 

“Nahh. Not hungry today. Think if I eat, I’d need to sleep it off for a week. We’ve had so much food lately. Giving it a miss today.” 

“Well I have worked up quite the appetite. I think I’ll poach a few of these lovely fresh eggs. Can I get you anything?” Crowley checked his watch. 

“Nice cold beer?” 

“Of course, dear.” 

Aziraphale hummed to himself as he moved lightly around the kitchen. The new table was gorgeous, just perfect for the space, he sliced and toasted some bread, plopped the eggs into a pan of barely simmering water, he took the teapot to the table, and set himself a place where he could watch the garden. Being still warm from under the hen when he’d brought them in, the eggs poached perfectly. after his lunch, Aziraphale washed up and took himself upstairs. He had a plan. He reached into the case containing their toys, and reached for the serpent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one today, lovelies. got a few threads going on I need to work out how they're fitting together. but I think we can safely say, our boys have found their mojo again.


	19. Serpentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale initiates giving his fantasy another try. things turn out much differently this time.

Aziraphale was flushed. His white blonde curls damp with sweat. His eyes heavy lidded. He collapsed to the chair he had straddled, with the toy beneath him. It took him some time to regain his composure. He glanced out the window, to the lean figure attacking the hard soil with his spade. He had clearly finished his beer and decided to carry on. Crowley had always wanted a real garden. But London was not the sort of place where a real garden was that feasible, even with a lot of money, money was no object to them. It wasn’t even a real thing in this day and age. Just numbers on a computer system. Easy to influence. 

He looked so content, bending the rich Earth to his demonic will. He carefully eased the two shafts from his body, whimpering a little to himself. He took one of the butt plugs, a similar size to how he remembered Crowley's hemipenes to be, and with a generous application of lube, eased it in. He was determined to be able to take him entirely this time. For good measure, he decided to add a remote-control egg to his vagina. He enjoyed the sensation of feeling the two toys through the thin wall of flesh between them. After washing the serpent, drying carefully and putting it away, Aziraphale showered to make it less obvious he had been indulging himself alone, and dressed smartly. 

He had made a reservation at a nearby restaurant. And if Crowley didn’t want to eat, well, he would just have to make sure nobody noticed if he barely picked at the offerings. And that was fine. He'd done it before. For Crowley, it was never about the food anyway. It was the ambience, the setting, the wine, the music. This place had good reviews, and rumours were that it was likely to achieve a star at some point soon. The portions were small, exquisitely presented, and by all accounts, absolutely divine. Aziraphale would be delighted to help him with anything he didn’t feel like eating. He watched out the window as Crowley gathered up his discarded shirt, the empty beer bottle, put the spade away and headed up the path to the stable door of the kitchen. Aziraphale waved as he approached, then went downstairs to greet him. 

As Crowley swept through the door, sweaty, dirt streaked, his skin scented with sunlight and rich earth, the Demon swept the Angel into his arms and pressed and eager kiss to those waiting pink lips. Aziraphale whimpered low in his throat, and yelped when the demon greedily gave his plump buttocks a light slap, jolting the toys he wore inside himself. 

“Darling, I know you aren’t hungry today, but I did book us a table for tonight. All very dainty stuff, and of course I’m more than happy to help you finish yours. I just really wanted to treat you tonight” the Demons golden eyes were so soft and warm. He could refuse his Angel nothing. “So chop chop. Let's get you showered. I’ll give you a lovely massage to ease those hard-worked muscles, then off we pop.” His voice lowered. Sultry and wicked “and later on, I have every intention of having you give me a jolly good seeing to. I think you’re going to enjoy it” 

“Dammit, Angel, can’t I just have you here and now?” Crowley was turning on the biggest puppy eyes he could, his long fingers trailing down the Angels spine deliciously. 

“NO! Of course not. I am looking forward to trying this food” - and looking forward to driving Crowley wild by eating AT him, his brain supplied unhelpfully. “but....when we get back.... I....I am planning on having you in every delicious way I can.” 

The restaurant was very good, and as Aziraphale had promised, the dishes were small and well presented. So it was nothing for him to finish off anything Crowley didn’t fancy. He did enjoy a few of the courses of the tasting menu though. But Aziraphale respected that, as he’d said, he was feeling as if he’d eaten more than suited him recently. Most courses, Crowley would lift items on his fork, or between his long, elegant fingers, and press to the Angels ecstatic lips.  
Aziraphale squirmed in his seat, delighting in how full he felt. When the waiter took away one of the courses, he slid the remote control across to his demon. Crowley's initial expression was confusion, and then salacious delight, as casually he nudged the dial to the setting of a low, intermittent rumble. As each course arrived, Crowley would increase the setting, watching Aziraphale’s eyes become less focused. Hearing the little hitch in his breath. by the time the final course arrived, Aziraphale was SO close to coming in his pants for the second time that day. 

When they arrived home, Aziraphale led Crowley up to bed. 

“Darling, we both need to sober up” Crowley nodded, and soon the two were grimacing at the unpleasant aftertaste of reversed alcohol. “I need us both sober, because I want to make sure we know what we are doing properly this time.” 

“Angel?” 

“I want you inside me, Crowley, love. I want.... both of them....inside me. I’m prepared. I’m ready now.” Aziraphale carefully, fastidiously removed his clothing, folding the garments neatly as he went. Depositing cufflinks and watch to the tray on his side of the bed. “I’ve been preparing myself all day. I practiced with the serpent. And I made sure I was stretched and relaxed.” Aziraphale reached down, and carefully removed first the egg, then the plug. He laid them on the dressing table. Crowley's jaw hung open. “tempt me serpent. Corrupt me. Make me yours” 

Crowley let his form slip with a long, relaxed sigh. This time he was less careful. He knew that a tail rather than legs, claws, scales, none of these were an affront to his Angel. Aziraphale kissed him desperately, those thin, partly scaled lips feeling thrilling. His night black wings trembled. Aziraphale ran his hands lovingly over the warm, pebbly scales. Once again, Aziraphale’s soft, pink tongue danced at his vent. Wet, long strokes teasing the hemipenes to emerge, filling and uncoiling from within him. Once again, he used his hands on them in tandem. Carefully stroking. Crowley's cry was high and desperate, his long tail coiling tight around his Angels belly. He gathered his wings about them both, wordless moans of pleasure coming again and again. Aziraphale sank his mouth down over each length in turn, moaning low and needy. Aziraphale reached for the lube, liberally slicking up those beautiful organs. 

“Now.... love..... I need you to start with my arse. It should be relaxed and ready from the plug.” Crowley almost sobbed as that immaculate hand guided him to his entrance. As he breached with just the very tip, the swollen, almost pointed deeply flushed tip, Aziraphale’s hand guided the other shaft to his beautifully wet cunt. Slowly he eased himself down until he was flush with the iridescent scales of his body. Crowley hissed as each opening felt overwhelmingly tight around him. Aziraphale’s face was soft and slack with divine wonder. Feeling so full, so incredibly fulfilled. Crowley's head flung back, his fangs lengthened, his Irises blown wide, eyes vast, lips thin and snakelike, his nose even, flatter to his profile. Aziraphale’s legs tangled tight around that lean, elongated serpentine body. He thrust with wild abandon into his Angel. Two wet, tight, hot passages around him, that mouth on his, fingers tangled in his hair, or wrenching into his Angels back, breaking the skin. Aziraphale’s back was a map of sharp and bright pain. And Crowley knew Aziraphale wanted it that way. Crowley was hissing in a truly animal way. Aziraphale was so blessed to have him. To have all of him. Everything he was. Aziraphale released his wings, head flung back, a golden white light seeming to emanate from him. 

“check....?” Crowley managed to moan out. 

“Greeeeeeeeen........fuuuuck. Green. My love.....my delight......my everything.......You fill me beautifully.” Aziraphale’s thick thighs were trembling. Words of praise continuing to spill through his lips, a litany of adoration. “so good, so beautiful, my most beloved....my....my.......Oh MY!” Aziraphale’s face went slack as he felt the muscles of his cunt plunging and rippling in great waves. His arse clenching with it. Crowley tightened around him. Arms clinging, his coils twisting. His claws digging into the Angels shoulders. The Orgasm had barely begun to subside before Aziraphale could feel the crest rising again, Crowley's serpentine face peered tenderly at his Angels expression, his flushed skin, the way his eyelids sank on each out breath, the hitch in his panting as his pleasure swept through him again.... Crowley was getting closer, the spasming around him bringing him to the edge, he knew if it happened again, he would be finished, and Aziraphale’s panting was getting faster, shallower again. “Crowley.......” he breathed softly. Eyes closing as once again another wave hit him harder than the ones before. His breath stilled his body tensed, and Crowley came with him he could feel the throbbing release inside his turbulent hips, near sobbing at the intensity biting back his cries. Finally, his whole body going loose and soft, the serpent stilling against him, his grip becoming more tender, more gentling. All he could hear was their shuddering breathing. The hammering of his heartbeat in his ears. Crowley's eyes were almost black with his pupils wide and round. His hands shaking. Soft, white feathers closed over him. He glanced back at his angel, who wore a lovestruck and awed expression. “Oh, Crowley” he sighed, reaching out to caress his beloved demon. And under his gentle fingers, Crowley began to purr. A soft, soothing, rumble. “That was better than I dared imagine, love” 

“NGK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got to the point I could write this. I wasn't feeling that confident that I could make it sexy and fun. 
> 
> I think they've managed to put the previous issues behind them now. 
> 
> and Aziraphale really is an utter hedonist, isn't he. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed that.
> 
> ETA. yes, Crowley purrs.   
> yes, he's a snake, not a cat.   
> I don't make the rules.   
> Crowley in my head purrs. I have no idea why, but it makes me happy.


	20. Special delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another morning. a gift. a warning.   
> a bed.

Sleepily, Aziraphale climbed out of bed in the morning. He still wasn’t the olympic level sleeper his demon was. But he had found, since they were involved physically, he would often drift into a peaceful sleep afterwards. He supposed it was probably the dopamine and oxytocin that a human body, or human like corporation, released after orgasm. They promoted social bonding and relaxation. He had read about it. He still felt a pleasant sort of afterglow. Crowley slept with a passion and commitment to the cause he found endearing. Those lips parted, eyes softly closed, limbs a tangled mess sprawled under the blanket. One long, lean leg twisted over the quilt. Aziraphale trailed his fingertips from the jut of his angular hip to his knee. Crowley half mumbled in his sleep, a little smile quirking the corner of his mouth, and a soft giggle. Aziraphale smiled fondly. He hoped the demon was having pleasant dreams. He had learned already that he didn’t always dream well. But when they shared a bed, those nightmares were lessened.    
  
Aziraphale’s smile faded a little as he remembered the first time one of those nightmares had been in his own bed. Crowley's eyes blown wide, pupils needle thin, staring unseeingly, screaming in a terrifyingly unearthly way, gripping his arms so fiercely that they left bruises, and little half-moon cuts from his fingernails. And when Crowley jolted awake, panting like all the hounds of hell were on his tail, tears rolling down his cheeks, his beautiful eyes so frantic, Aziraphale released his wings, curled them around the trembling, sobbing demon. He had tried to ask what was wrong. The only word in response. Small and hopeless.    
  
“falling”    
  
It had broken Aziraphale’s heart and weakened his faith. How could any good being put someone as precious and pure as Crowley through that. That thousands of years later, he was still so utterly terrified. Like a wound that would never heal.    
  
Aziraphale tucked his pillow against Crowley's chest, knowing it meant he would be less likely to panic in his sleep. Aziraphale stretched, put on his pyjamas, smiling that he now wore them more awake and relaxed than he did in bed. He wandered down to the kitchen to make himself a pot of tea, now in a decent teapot. A set with a sugar bowl and tongs, the neat little cubes not daring to attract ants, wasps or to disintegrate. He didn’t take sugar himself, but it would take a poor host not to at least offer. A little jug for milk. He opted for an Earl grey blend with rose petals. Always refreshing when he was restless in the morning. When the tea was brewed, he used the little strainer to pour his tea, adding a little swirl of honey and squeeze of lemon, and took his cup and saucer to the little patio out the garden. He sat back in the slightly dew damped chair, and watched the pink blush spread slowly. The hazy early mist gradually being burned off by the rising sun. He took out a book, and read it, relaxing in the early morning chill that was so refreshing and cleansing. feeling utterly peaceful, as the sky turned form blush to blue, when he returned to the kitchen, he started the complicated coffee machine Crowley had bought for the kitchen. He had had to read the instructions over several times to make any sense of the thing. With a good strong espresso, he returned to the bedroom, waking his Demon with a gentle kiss.    
  
“Good morning, love” He whispered, setting down the strong coffee on the bedside table. Crowley slithered to a sitting position, reaching for the small cup. Inhaling deeply the bitter, rich scent.    


“Angel” it wasn’t a question. An acknowledgement with fond golden eyes. “You figured out the coffee machine, then?” 

  
“It really wasn’t so horribly taxing” Aziraphale replied. Glossing over the befuddlement it had caused. “Good coffee?”

  
“Oh yes.” Crowley blushed quite suddenly, remembering the debauched lovemaking of the night before. “You okay? After..... you know?”    
  
“Oh, very much so, my love. It means the world to me, that you shared yourself with me like that.” He stripped off his pyjamas again, climbing under the quilt and snuggling up to his beautiful, beloved Crowley. “Your hair grew out again” He remarked, combing his fingers through the beautiful, long curls.   
  
“It does that sometimes”    
  
“I love it so”    
  
There was a vigorous knock at the door. Aziraphale pulled on a robe, letting Crowley remain in bed with his ridiculously strong coffee. Opening the door, he found a delivery man with a stack of parcels. Most addressed to A. Crowley, that he suspected were more complicated gadgets for the kitchen. Another to them both. Aziraphale signed for the parcels, moved Crowley's to the kitchen, and took the joint parcel upstairs with him so they could open it together.    
  
“Wassat, Angel?”    
  
“I have no idea. A delivery for both of us. Thought we should open it together.” So they did. Finding a bale of soft, fluffy cream coloured towels, and.... a rubber duck? Aziraphale started laughing. Crowley lifted the card that came inside the parcel. It was probably the most hideously, passive aggressively sentimental and cheesy looking card announcing “congratulations on your engagement” inside it was signed. “with admiration. Prince of Hell, Beelzebub. Dagon, Lord of the files, Eric, Eric, Eric, Eric.... (a few more repititions here) Malphas, Naberius , Pazazu, who says good on ya, Samigina, Adramalech, offers his assistance with the wedding attire, Ayperos, Sallos, Xaphan, Camio, Eligos, Stolas, Caacrinolaas, Marchocias-thank you for everything.    
  
Hastur, Focalor, Zepar. Nybbas, Pruflas & Valefor all send their most malicious regards.    
  
I will be waiting upon my invite. 

B.”   
  
“What’s so funny?” Crowley asked.   
  
“when... when I was you....” Crowley remembered Aziraphale’s account of his descent into hell. He had asked for a rubber duck, and asked Michael to miracle him a towel. His lips twisted into a cheeky smirk. “Oh, and also you seem to have a lot more of the things you ordered. Guessing it’s more modern gadgetry I won’t even have the first idea how to use.”   
  
“You guess right.... and it looks like we’ve been given a tip off of who are out to get us, so that’s good”    
  
“I suppose you’re right there.”   
  
“Some of them are worse than Hastur, so that’s a concern. But with Hastur its personal. So, he remains the biggest threat.” He sat up a little straighter and brightened. “Still. Thanks to what we pulled off, they’re all a little scared of us. And Beelzebub is keeping an eye on the situation. Bee on side is a massive asset.” he put down the now empty cup, and laced his fingers into his Angels. Reached out with his other hand to lightly caress his cheek. He trailed his fingers down, sliding down his neck and pushing the robe back so it fell open.    
  
“Oh, Crowley....” the Angel sighed. The demon chuckled softly as he straddled that plush lap. Trailing kisses lower. Aziraphale tangled his fingers through the long beautiful waves. With a soft growl, he nipped at the angel's throat, making him gasp and arch his back. Crowley trailed his agile tongue down the hollow above his collarbones. Sliding his own body lower, he worked his teeth lightly over a nipple, rolling it a little in his fingers until the skin puckered and tightened, sucking the sensitive nub into his lips, moaning low and rumbling, before wetly licking and lifting off. Working the next in the same way, looking up into Aziraphale’s eyes, glowing blue green like the sunlight on the ocean. The Demonic eyes were pure sin and temptation, and Aziraphale had fallen hard. His hands shook as the lips trailed low, tenderly brushing the soft, soft tummy, its little dusting of pale hairs leading down to his target. His hands grabbed and squeezed at the Angels plush hips, pressing him down into the mattress. With a needy sigh, Crowley nuzzled into the white blonde down, brushing his cheek along the thick, heavy shaft of the divine Cock he loved so dearly. 

Where Crowley was built like a fine Arabian horse, all angles and flighty energy, Aziraphale was like a Shire horse. Strong. Sturdy. Powerful. Gentle but immense. He angled his head so he could look up into that perfect, serene face as he parted his lips and sank down. Aziraphale whimpered, writhed in extasy. Crowley found a slow, teasing pace that brought even more flush to those rounded cheeks, made his sea deep eyes darken with desire. His lips were parted, eyelids fluttering low. 

“Oh love....Yes.... oh yes....” The Angel linked their fingers again, and it felt so pure, so intimate. So perfect. Crowley hummed around the thick, filling cock. Lapping with his tongue and taking him deeper. Oh, and then.... then his Angels favourite trick. Lengthening his tongue, he coiled it around the tower, like the slide on a helter-skelter. And as he moved up and down... oh the sensation was intense. Then, loosening his jaw, he took him fully inside, thick and pressing against the muscles far back in his throat. Then he swallowed hard. Wringing his Angels orgasm from him expertly. His mouth filling with that salt and musky jasmine taste of him. So uniquely him. So perfect. So holy. So blasphemous. Aziraphale was shuddering beneath him, gripping his fingers tight. When he finally stilled, finally began to soften in his mouth, he lifted off, swirling his tongue from base to tip as he did. He lunched forward into a fierce, loving kiss. “Oh my sweet....”   
  
“Angel” he whispered, low and seductive.    
  
“you wily serpent. I do love you so..... Roll over love....let me fuck you" 


	21. letting it go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more porn without plot. Crowley wants to be punished. Aziraphale only wants to worship him. but the two aren't mutually exclusive.

Aziraphale’s heavy body sank down over Crowley's, his weight pinning him in such a way he felt so safe. So protected. The harsh, heavy panting in his ear as he gave a last few thrusts, the aftershocks of his orgasm making him shudder and tremble. Crowley's eyes were heavy lidded, his breath coming in long moans. Aziraphale pressed his soft eager lips to the sigil at Crowley's temple. 

“Oh darling.....you.....you have....THE most perfect arse. Oh heavens, I love taking you....I love watching you fall apart for me.” 

“M’yours, Angel” Crowley was slurring. “My everything....My soul....” Aziraphale pulled the slack, loose limbed, content corporation over his lap, his soft, well-kept hands palming his buttocks, caressing the tender skin of his balls. Crowley keened as Aziraphale trailed his fingernails down his long, pale thighs. Cried out in delight when he changed direction and dragged them rapidly back to massage his fingertips into his perineum. 

“That good, love?” Crowley nodded. His amber eyes closed, lips parted wordlessly. Cupping his palm, Aziraphale slapped lightly, making Crowley gasp needily, grinding his hips into his angels thick and soft thighs. He was achingly hard. Another slap stung a little more, making him cry out wordlessly “You like this... don’t you...?” Crowley nodded desperately. 

“Please......harder” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Please.... punish me.....” Aziraphale struck again. Crowley thrust his needy cock between his angels thighs. Again, he struck, delighting in the pink flush to those perfect round buttocks. Buttocks that fit perfectly in his caressing palm. 

“Oh, beloved. You have been punished enough.... I am not punishing you.... I am rewarding you.....you deserve to feel good.....You deserve pleasure.....” Each stinging slap sent the demons nerve endings into a frenzy. Each impact driving his cock into the tight crease of angelic thighs, wet with sweat and lubricant. Crowley choked back a sob. His praise making him feel weak. Aziraphale’s voice was dark and low, oozing promises of sordid delights. “That feels good, doesn’t it my darling boy?” Now Aziraphale trailed his immaculate fingernails over the reddened skin in slow circles. “ I want you to feel good...are you feeling good for me?” 

“Oooohhhh yessssssss. Yessssssss Angel........so good......” 

“Yes, love..... Fuck my thighs with your beautiful cock.... I want to make you happy” 

“You have....such..... A dirty mouth.......Angel.......” 

“All the better to kiss you... to SUCK you.....my beloved... You are SO beautiful... so clever... so thoughtful.....I need you.....I love you.....” The demon thrust harder between those divinely plump thighs, gripping the hard cock beside him as he did. His angel was gasping shallowly now. The demon's cock was stroking against his balls where he had pressed them into the crease of his thighs to have contact. Aziraphale’s nails dug into the line of Crowley's spine, scraping him from nape to crease. Then, a semblance of absolute patience, he held Crowley down by the back of his neck, thrusting his hips up to meet his beloved's thrusts, his palm striking in time with each thrust until he felt a hot, wet pulsing between his thighs. The Demon went loose limbed across his lap. Both reeling in the afterglow and the heady combination of pleasure and pain, of giving and relinquishing control. Aziraphale stroked him gently, like a beloved pet. “There, love.... that was good, wasn’t it.... I only want to make you feel good, my love.” Crowley arched his spine to meet the tender caresses. Hungry to feel that angelic touch on his bare, flushed skin. 

“I love you, Aziraphale.....I’ve always loved you....... I love when you make me yours.... I am yours”


	22. Catch a falling star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale dreams. Crowley starts to worry. 
> 
> a non smut chapter. references to events in the vignette, Kokabiel hung the stars. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272088/chapters/61681153
> 
> moderate low level angst.

Aziraphale slept. Even after all of these years, it was a new feeling. And while he slept, he dreamed. He dreamed of beautiful stars, shimmering whiter and more iridescent than heaven. That voice.    
  
**_I made them for you. I didn’t know that, but I did._**   
  
Aziraphale stretched his wings. Floated, staring upwards into the firmament. He felt scales sliding warm over his bare skin. He slowly released the physical corporation around him. The human like body, he treasured so much now, knowing the pleasures it could give him. The pleasures it could give his demon. His many eyes lit up with an aquamarine glow. He was all glowing light, all wings, a radiant being. He felt, didn’t see, the coils of the serpent around him. Oh this was bliss. The touch wasn’t on skin. It was on his very soul. He felt his being expand. Had it been in a body, his head would have flung back, baring the throat he currently didn’t have, exposing his softness out of love and trust. Instead here he was exposing the most vulnerable parts of his true form. And the serpent coiled around them, nuzzling into him.    
  
**_You were my last star. My first and only love._**   
  
There was a flame haired angel before him. His many wings spread wide.    
  
**_Aziraphale._**

The name echoed, the two voices rolling together, this Angel, and the memory of HER saying it when he was first made, her dark hand in the centre of his chest where a light glowed. She had seemed sad, although Aziraphale had no way of knowing why.    
  
The shimmering black wings enfolded him, then flame engulfed them both. The soft, feathers singed, then were consumed in the fire, a wordless screaming in his ears. Even blistered and charred and broken, those wings protected him. He was untouched by the flames, although his own screams were deafening.    
  
In time, each set of nightglorious wings fell away, leaving only the primary pair, that were charred, broken, scarred. Great welts on the back of the being who curled around him all the tighter, to ensure that what was left of the last wings would keep him safe. The sickening plunge in his belly didn’t dissipate. They were falling. Falling together. But Crowley protected him with his own body. The impact that should have shattered them both was broken by the gentle body around his. And he looked down to those long limbs at impossible angles, sharp shards of rock jutting from his body where he had been pierced. The burned and broken remains of his other wings fluttered down around them, like seeds from a sycamore. Those honeygold eyes staring emptily up to the skies from which they had fallen. The thin lips parted.    
  
Aziraphale bellowed into the void. The void merely came closer. Surrounding him. Enclosing him. Engulfing him.    
  
  
  
  
\---------------   
  
  
Crowley was woken by fearful whimpering sounds, by the restless form beside him. The Angel, when he slept, usually spelt peacefully. Well rested. His eyelids soft over those blue grey eyes. Occasionally sighing softly as he rolled over. Aziraphales brow was furrowed. His small whimpers desperate and afraid. And then the screams. The screams tearing from that velvet throat over and over.    
  
“Aziraphale” Crowley shook him, trying to wake him. To bring him back. He placed his palm over his angels racing heart, trying to channel in peace and restfulness. His eyes flashed open, unseeing, as a spasm passed through him, now bolt upright and grabbing terrified at his demons soft curls. His eyes rolled in the sockets, his thrashing more frantic. Crowley gathered the angel to his lean chest, rocking him soothingly. “Easy now, Angel. I’m here. It's a nightmare. They're not real”    
  
A small choked voice returned   
  
“You burned!”    
  
“No, beloved. No I didn’t. You dreamed it. I know it feels so real sometimes. I’m here, I’m holding you, and we are safe. Both of us safe” Aziraphale sobbed, turning his face to his angels hollowed hips. Crowley caressed his white gold curls. “you know how this works, love. You're safe. I’m safe. I love you.”    
  
“It was so real.”   
  
“It feels like that sometimes, Angel. But look. Here I am and here you are. And we are in our bed, in our cottage, and we are safe. I won’t ever let you fall.”   
  
“How did you know what I....?”   
  
“Just call it a hunch.”   
  
“I never dreamed that before.”    
  
“There’s a lot of things you’ve never dreamed of. Was that your first nightmare?” the Angel nodded. “I’m here and I will protect you. I will protect you with every part of my being, you know that, right? And I will NOT let you fall. Never let you fall”   
  
“But how could you stop it?”    
  
“Aziraphale.” He said firmly, taking his Angels jaw in both hands, turning him to face him. Kissing softly over those damp eyelids. “ My love. My one and only. My best and dearest friend. My world. My beautiful star, born from my broken heart. If you fall, I will catch you.” Aziraphale collapsed sobbing against his chest, and the demon rocked him slowly. Worrying at his bottom lip with his slightly too sharp teeth. The tang of copper on his tongue. It was just a nightmare.    
  
He HOPED there was nothing more to it than that. 


	23. exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter.

Aziraphale was exhausted. Dark shadows haunted his eyes. The nightmare had taken a lot out of him. 

“Please love, you need to sleep” Crowley said softly. The angel mutely shook his head. “I’m here. I’ll keep you safe. I’ll stay awake and watch over you.” 

“No need, my dear. I’ll just rest. I’ll be alright. I think..... I think it’s just on my mind, because of... you know, they want you to report on what happened when you...” 

“When I died.” 

“Please don’t say that my dearest.” 

“Well, that’s what happened.” 

“And it broke me. I gave up. I had nothing left.” His shoulders began to shake with strained sobs. 

“Oh Angel.... I’m here now, though. And we have SO much to be happy about. His thumbs caressed Aziraphales face gently. “I love you. I’m not ever going to leave you.” 

“you can’t know that” 

“I know that I won’t go down without a fight. While even a spark of my being exists, it will be with you.” 

“I can’t ever lose you again” 

“and you won’t. I have been to hell and heaven and back for you. I would do it again in a heartbeat. You KNOW that, right? We even have HER blessing. I’m not going anywhere, Angel. You're stuck with me” Crowley smiled into those welling eyes. “yeah? In another six millenia I’ll still be annoying you” suddenly Aziraphale was crushing against him, holding so tight, tears and snot everywhere, while the demon slowly smoothed through his white blond curls. The sobbing gradually subsided, and his breathing evened into sleep. As promised. 

Crowley watched over the Angel, chewing anxiously on the inside of his cheek. He knew those kind of dreams so well. Even though he had said, they’re not real, he knew how very real they felt. And of course, the real reason for his creeping dread. He also remembered that had been how it started. The nightmares. Then the pain. Then the life leaving his body and finding himself back in hell. Surely it couldn’t be happening again. A premonition? That wasn’t any more comforting a thought. Maybe it was just on his mind from having the subject raised again. Maybe. He brushed his fingertips over Aziraphales gold ring, on his finger. On his finger where it fit so perfectly. They had a future together. He wasn’t going to let it be taken away. he reached for a notepad and started writing down what he remembered.


	24. Two ex Archangels walk into a kitchen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gives his report. He and Beelzebub start opening up to each other about their past.

  
There was a fierce knock at the door. The light was blooming all around the comfortable bedroom, and Aziraphale slept peacefully against the demon who had managed to stay awake and alert through the night. There had been moments when the angel's hands had balled in fists, his jaw had tightened, his brows brought together in fear. And he had clung all the tighter to the demon at his side. But now he rested. Crowley carefully disentangled himself from the strong limbs that grasped him like a life raft.    
  
He pulled on a soft silk robe, and padded barefoot down the narrow stairs. Opened the door.    
  
The Prince of hell stood before him. Their icy blue eyes glaring up under pale brows.    
  
“I suppose you’d better come in.” Crowley said stiffly. He knew, where so many didn’t, that Beelzebub liked hot water sweetened with honey, and heightened with  chilli . Not a drink he’d have chosen himself, but he made it expertly, in a dainty cup, which he also knew the fierce little beetle of a creature preferred. After a quick rummage in the fridge, he made up a plate of raw black pudding, croissants with ham and cheese, and a tub of salted caramel ice cream.    
  
When they sat, Beelzebub hungrily attacked the rather peculiar selection. Crowley knew what they enjoyed to eat and drink. Until the food on the table was gone, The Prince said not a word. Then they sat back, satisfied, and a low humming, insect sound began to build.    
  
“So. Crowley. Report!”    
  
And Crowley opened up fully. From when the nightmares became too intense, to the painful spasming fits, to feeling his body die around him while the Angel fell apart. He described his time in hell, where the fallen landed. He described the weeks there aimlessly searching.  Most personal of all, he told of HER coming to him. Of the things SHE had told him about the nature of this death. What it meant. How they were being tested. And he had only hoped he wouldn’t miss the hidden criteria of that test.    
  
Beelzebub, for their part, listened patiently, and filled him in on what had happened downstairs. The notification one of their own was dead. not discorporated. fully, permanently dead. How the Prince had arrived at the bookshop, finding the Angel protectively coiled around his cold, lifeless body. Even how Beelzebub had offered their sympathy.    
  
Crowley then, in lesser detail as it was so personal, explained facing HER again. And being given back his physical form.  H e left out the information about Aziraphale being made from a part of him. That was too precious. Too special and intimate to offer up to hells records.    
  
“She told me I made stars. And I.... I started to remember.... some of the things from before.”   
  
“What else do you remember?!” Bees voice was low and urgent.    
  
“I remember arguing back. I remember questioning. I only wanted to KNOW. I don’t see how that made me bad. I just wanted to know WHY?”   
  
“You always were a  curiouzzz one. That never went away, even after you  fell” Crowley looked up, startled.    
  
“You knew?”    
  
“I  recognizzzed you right away. You didn’t  recognizzzzze me... none taken, by the way” they said, dismissively waving a hand. “We were both  onnn the same creation team. I did a lot of work with you on  Venuzzzzzzz .”   
  
“I was part of the Venus team?”    
  
“ Yezzz .” The narrow mouth twisted into a fond and mischievous smile. “We were  uzzzually in some kind of trouble, neither of us were much  interezzzted in sticking to the  rullllezzzzzzzzz . In fact, quite a lot of the rebellion were on that team. There's a reason they call HIM Morningstar. You know....... I never  tollld anyone who you were before. I  wazzz worried if they knew you were an Archangel, they would have seen  you azz more of a threat. And you didn’t remember. I thought it  wazzz best you had a clean  zzzzslate . And when you switched form, no one else  recognizzzed you.” Crowley was staring at the smaller demon, his brows furrowed in concentration, trying to remember. Then his eyes widened    
  
“ Sidquiel ?!”    
  
“ Yezzzzzz , that  wazz my name. You will, of  courzze do me the same courtesy I gave you. That information never  leavezzz this room. I know you will tell the angel. And you  muzzzt make it clear, that it  goezzz NO FURTHER!”    
  
“Of course, my Prince.” Crowley nodded his head  n a small bow of respect. “Thank you”   
  
  
“Crowley?” Aziraphale was bleary eyed in the kitchen doorway. “Beelzebub, Sir.” a curt greeting and a nod, before his eyes were back on Crowley. “I woke up and you weren’t there?” his voice was small and anxious.   
  
“I’m sorry love. A few work things to sort out. That report. All sorted now.”    
  
“ Yezzzzzz , I  muzzt be going. Thank you for the information, Crowley. I will get it filed, of course I will leave out the identifying information. And I’m looking forward to the  wedding . I’ll give you away, Crowley. Or better yet, I’ll be your  bezzzt man. I think the stag would be fun.”    
  
“Beelzebub, you really are something else.” That twisted little smirk was back.    
  
“I know. I’ll show myself out” 


	25. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST A SHORT SHOUT OUT.

Hi lovelies. anyone enjoying this fic, I know it's been on the back burner in favour of kinktober and a few festive fics.   
I have a little more I plan to do festively, but my next steps with our boys adventures in the bedroom (and kitchen, living room, Bentley, rooftop garden, bookshop, garden etc) will resume shortly. the ideas are starting to take shape. 

thank you for your patience.


	26. Every temporarily neglected fic needs a montage....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time passes, and Aziraphale and Crowley grow ever closer.

As the weeks rolled on, the most earthly of unearthly couples split their time fairly evenly between London and the South Downs. The bookshops hours were ever more irregular. Only reliably open on Wednesdays and Thursdays, and every third Sunday (and the sign never made any effort to make it clear where in the cycle that would fall) Any other day was by appointment only. The Mayfair flat became gradually emptier, even if Aziraphale had thought it a hollow, echoing tomb before. The lush greenery found its way to the new conservatory built on to the back of the cottage kitchen. The entire rear wall had been opened up to that green and sunlit space. Aziraphale LOVED it. It tugged at his memories of a verdant garden, many many years ago. There was a worktop in the kitchen where he could work, peering out through that greenery to the beautiful garden beyond. And the garden had responded as vibrantly to Crowleys threats as the houseplants.

Over time, Aziraphale had come to realise that the plants only play acted their abject terror, and they did it to please the demon that cared for them so tenderly. The demon who right now, paintbrush in hand, was creating the most beautiful, abstract canvas of midnight hues, purples, greens, and bright starlight. It was a small attempt at recapturing his intrinsic creative skills. And the paintings were beautiful. Aziraphale even kept a few on display in the bookshop, and they would sell almost as quickly as they made them available. Even with the irregular opening hours. Crowley had painted their bedroom ceiling in such a manner. Alpha Centauri. One of his proudest works of art, save one. The one that had been pulled from his chest. No artfulness, no creativity, but the most beautiful star in creation. The one around which Crowley had orbited since this little blue and green planet started to turn. The star that was pure white, and gold and blue .  
  
The star that was Aziraphale’s heart.  
His last star.  
His everything.

Aziraphale’s study soon took ownership of the East office chesterfield. It was where Crowley was always comfortable. The worn leather moulded to his sharp, angular bones. And there would be Aziraphale, at his smart little bureau, in his comfortable wingback chair, and when Crowley would drift into contented sleep, Aziraphale would pull the soft, warm throws around him. Remove his shoes, and tie and belt so he could sleep comfortably.  
often, from then, any work he was doing would cease, as he sat back to fondly watch the demon, still, and peaceful, and content. The serenity on those beloved features as sleep took him.

The garden had been through it’s last flush of autumn, and was becoming dull and grey compared to summers light and vibrant colour. The pantry was well stocked with Aziraphales jams and chutneys and preserves, from the fruit of the hedgerow, and of their garden. There were potatoes and other root vegetables in paper sacks. There were jars of eggs from their own hens, pickled. Crowley had made sure that the henhouse was warm and cosy for “his girls” who were looked after by a blue grey rooster, whose swagger and bluster meant there was only one name for him. And Crowley took great delight in telling Gabriel that if he didn’t watch his step, he’d be for the pot.

The riverside walk to the pub was crisp underfoot with shed leaves, sometimes frost. the water high and rushing, and demanded scarves and gloves and their bodies close to share their warmth. And when they reached the cosy inn, it was a corner table by the fire that welcomed them, rather than a picnic table in the beer garden. Occasionally they were joined there by a sharp little demon Prince. And animosity faded to familiarity, and maybe even something approaching friendship. In demonic terms it was almost definitely friendship. Aziraphale found himself quite fond of the spiky, acerbic, savage little Lord. And Beelzebub could not help feeling a fondness for anyone that gave themselves over so entirely to gluttonous desires. The first time Beelzebub heard him moan around a fork, their mouth fell open in shock. They had elbowed Crowley in the ribs, harder than necessary, and given him a knowing wink.

The Prince wasn’t their only visitor. Anathema and Newt, newly Married, would sometimes come down for the weekend. Newt was awkward, but that seemed to be just him. Anathema would talk about books and prophesy, and occult knowledge with Aziraphale, who was proud to show her some of the more accurate works in his collection. None so accurate as the Nutter Prophesies, of course. But she took great interests in the old herbals, books of folk remedies, and the like. Occasionally, he would even let her borrow them. After all, until the incident with the bicycle, her family had kept a book safe for centuries.  
and then they would cook, or order a takeaway, watch films together, and get quite uproariously drunk. Crowley was most put out when Anathema had soundly thrashed him at a game of monopoly, which had been one of his proudest hellish inventions. Nothing could sow discord like that bloody game. And Book girl was ruthless. As tradition dictates, the game ended with the loser, Crowley, flipping the board and it’s contents into the air and storming off.

They were content. It felt like letting a breath go that they hadn’t known they were holding. The tension of the millennia slipping from their shoulders as if it had never been.

Crowley felt the cold. It came with his other more reptilian traits. So this pitch dark, early winter night saw him and Aziraphale snuggled together under a blanket by the firepit in the garden, watching the stars that had borne witness to their story, and planned their future together. Crowley laced their fingers together, over and over, stroking the rings they each wore.

“Well, obviously a church wedding is out of the question.” Aziraphale spoke gently, not wanting to disturb the peaceful sanctity of the beautiful night.

“Well, yeah. Unless you piggyback me down the aisle.” Aziraphale smiled.

“Remember, the blitz, dear. Watching you coming down the aisle to me. Hurting yourself to save me the inconvenience of a discorporation..... saving my books......” His eyes were faraway. “My dashing hero!”

“And then you taking care of my feet... Angel, I know by the end of it, I was very drunk, and I was in a lot of pain, and you were so patient with me, and.....that was one of the best nights of my life, y’know.” Aziraphale nodded, unable to talk around the lump forming in his throat. It had been for him, too. Sitting in his chair, watching the demon drunkenly passed out asleep in his own bed. Realising that he had been lying to himself for so long about how desperately, hopelessly, irreparably in love with him he was. “You know.” Crowley continued. “part of me is like, hey, just hop on down the registry office, get it done. It changes nothing between us. And the other.... I want to shout it from the rooftops that I lost my heart to you before I even knew that I could still love. That I burn for you. That you are my all, my everything, my beloved....”

“I prefer the second option. I might not be a social butterfly, but to eat, drink, and be merry. To celebrate what we’ve had.... we.... we already HAVE a marriage, don’t we? In the truest sense of the word. And a wedding would be a celebration of that. Besides, I want to see what a beautiful groom you would be....or a bride, if that’s what you want. Either way you will be the most beautiful sight that ever there was.” He tenderly stroked Crowley's hair, longer now, and soft around his shoulders. He pressed his lips gently to Crowley's forehead and pulled the blanket and his arms tighter around him. And they rested there together. The crackling of the fire, the occasional call of an owl. The direction of the wind brought the brine scent of the ocean to them.

Peace. Utter, blissful peace.


	27. Christmas Market. part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is only really half a chapter.   
> wanted to get a little something festive out for you before Christmas. 
> 
> our boys are still in the week running up to Christmas, and have a last minute trip back into the city to enjoy a little of what London has to offer, before heading back to the cottage to celebrate. 
> 
> Happy Christmas, dear readers.   
> I hope the Hogfather brings you something nice.

As ever, London, even in December, held warmth close to its buildings. Despite loving the peace of the South Downs, Aziraphale would never stop loving the hot blast of dusty air as a tube train charged into each porcelain station, the distinctive scent, and bustle and energy of the crowd. Back at the shop, he had a few sales he had agreed to and a part exchange of an early Austen for a rather promising bound work of Rumi.    
  
The month was closing in, short days, and the dark of the countryside was even more in contrast to the lights of the city than ever. It was the 18th. there was a GermanChristmas market nearby, which Aziraphale intended to enjoy with his demon. And it would be rude not to drop by the likes of Fortnum and Masons and Harrods for some further Christmas supplies. And Liberty, as ever, had some remarkable decorations and options for gift shopping. and of COURSE the Christmas illuminations on Oxford street.    
  
Aziraphale carefully wrapped the Austen in acid-free paper, placed it very very carefully in a cotton bag, and handed it over. The Rumi was a beautiful edition. Bound in butter-soft leather. More than worth the barter he had arranged. And he suspected Crowley would like it very much, even if books weren’t his thing, he had expressed his appreciation of the poet's works. It was one for their home collection, certainly. Following his appointed meeting, he closed up the shop and trailed up the curved stairs to where the door to his flat hid in a dusty corner.  Crowley was resting in the chaise in the living room. His eyes lightly closed as he enjoyed a record on the gramophone, fingers dancing lightly beside his face, glass of wine in hand.    
  
Aziraphale stalked closer, before caressing those beloved, angular cheekbones in greeting. Crowley smiled.    
  
“I’m done in the shop, love. How about a shower, then head down to the market?”   
  
“Is it cold?”    
  
“Not so very cold. It IS london after all, and we both know how the buildings retain the warmth. I have a spare coat, if yours isn’t warm enough. Some gloves, a scarf?”   
  
“Tartan, I suppose?!” Aziraphale ruffled his hair.    
  
“Yes. And so very soft and warm, with the smell of my cologne on them. You can’t tell me you would wear my body but not my clothes! Besides. I’m sure we’ll be able to get mulled wine or cider at the market. And it’s so pretty, in all those little wooden chalets, and the lights, and the smells, and oh, a Christmas market is a romantic thing. Will you be joining me in the shower, dear?”   
  
“Hmmm. naahhh. Don't want to get the damp in me if we’re going back out.”   
  
“Very well then, love. I’ll be back in a jiffy.” Aziraphale headed to the shower. When he emerged he was pink and adorable, his hair fluffy. As ever the sight made Crowley melt. So cute he couldn’t even bring himself to tease about the garish festive jumper, depicting golden bells on a red background.    
  
“Well, of course, you must have a jumper too, Crowley.”

“Nahhh, I’ll have a coat on anyway, Angel. S’not like anyone would see.” Aziraphale moved in closer, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his striking nose. He trailed his fingers gently around the soft curls at the nape of his neck.    
  
“You undermine your own argument, dear. You will be wearing a coat. It's not like anyone would see.”   
  
“But I’ll know it’s there!” he protested. “ ‘m a DEMON! I've got an image to keep up!”    
  
“I’ll know it’s there.” Aziraphale said. His voice dropping softer. Lower. “I will know it is there, and I will know how keen you are to ….rip...it....off, when we get back.” He smiled wickedly. Blue eyes sparkling with mischief.    
  
“NGK!!! …... hgnnnn um.... h’yeah, right, rightio!” Crowley snapped his fingers. The jumper he now wore was deep burgundy with dark green leaves of Holly and Ivy in a wreath in the centre. below the wreath was a sprig of three-dimensional mistletoe, it’s berries little white beads. Positioned at the level of his purely ornamental navel. He Winked.    
  
“OH CROWLEY, REALLY!” Aziraphale tutted, rolling his eyes. You ARE incorrigible!”    
  
“Demon, yeah?!” he asserted, pointing at himself. “Kinda part of the whole deal. If I’m forced to wear a Christmas jumper, I want you to kiss me under the mistletoe when we get back. “

Crowley shouldered on a thick, warm coat. Aziraphale fondly wrapped the promised scarf around his neck, with a gentle kiss. 


End file.
